Stalked by Evil
by viper-sindel
Summary: A 24 year old goes to work for Julie and Dennis as the live-in Nanny for Katie and Kristi, but is all as it seems?  How does Toby react and why does she feel that she knows him?
1. Chapter 1

First off, I would like to inform you of what this story will entail. It's rated M for a reason. You see, if legend and tale is correct, demons take only what they want for themselves, rarely giving anything back to anyone else. Demons are known to make their intentions clear from the get-go, but often make them seem kinder by disguising them with passion or kindness.

I wasn't particularly impressed by Paranormal Activity 3 and found that it moved along in the story far too quickly for my taste. In my tale, we'll slow it down just a bit, allowing a few extra things to be added in. Also, Lisa, the babysitter, is NOT a part of my story. I found her to be a waste of casting.

This story contains several lemons and is a supernatural romance.

Thank you for taking time to read this. Enjoy my story!

Viper-Sindel


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PARANORMAL ACTIVITY 3. I ONLY OWN REBEKAH, KISARA, AND CALUB.

CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTIONS AND TOBY

I sighed as I stepped out of my car. I glanced at the advertisement again and then looked back at the house. On the outside, the house seemed normal. The family had posted a wanted ad for a full-time live-in Nanny for their two daughters. Being a Nanny would include all house chores and a very nice paycheck. I'd jumped on it, calling them right away. I came from a very poor household, living with my two married best friends. Becky was pregnant and they'd been wondering how they were going to pay the bills. I'd told them I'd send them as much money as possible to help out.

However, all this was before I set foot on this property. The house may look normal, but I was getting the all-too familliar sensation of my skin crawling. Something wasn't right.

I swallowed my fears and nervousness and knocked on the door. Soon, a woman opened the door.

"Julie?" I asked. She nodded with a warm smile.

"You must be Kisara," she greeted. I nodded. "Please, come in. I want you to meet the family."

I nodded and slowly followed her inside. The family was all sitting at the kitchen table. Two young girls looked at me, both of them apprehensive, but welcoming. The man I saw was nervous, though he tried poorly to hide it. I smiled warmly at all of them, ignoring the skin-crawling sensation I was getting on my backside.

"Hi," I greeted. "I came to answer your ad."

Both adults nodded.

"You understand fully your responsibilities?" Julie asked. I nodded warmly. "Wonderful! These are my girls, Kristi and Katie. This is my boyfriend, Dennis. Sitting over there is our friend, Randy."

"I'm Kisara," I told them. Then the adults smiled at one another.

"You'll start tonight," Julie said. "We adults are going out for the night. We'll be back around one. Kristi, Katie, please show Kisara her room."

Then the adults left. I frowned, but shrugged it off, turning to the two girls with a smile.

"May I see my room?" I asked them. They nodded eagerly and led me down the hall, up the stairs, and to a room on the first landing. It was a larger room than I was used to.

"We sleep upstairs," Katie told me. Kristi had disappeared. I nodded to her.

"Have you eaten supper?" I asked her. She shook her head. I smiled again. "Let me get my things in here and I'll make us something to eat. Anything in specific you'd like?"

"Mac'n'cheese!" she said. I smiled and nodded. With a smile of her own, she skipped upstairs. I heard the girls begin playing. I then went out to my car and grabbed the rest of my things, all four duffles. My room had been furnished with a vanity, a jewelry box, and a very large dresser. The closet was huge, too. I smiled and set my bags down, choosing to unpack later. I then went upstairs to check on the girls. They were playing with their barbies so I went to the kitchen and began to cook. Mac and cheese was the easiest dish in the world to make so I also made hotdogs and put california blend vegetables in the pasta. I needed to make sure it was healthy all around.

"Katie!" I called up the stairs. "Kristi! Supper's done!"

"Okay!" they both called. I set the table and they soon joined me. I smiled at them both as we served up our food and ate together.

"Where are you from?" asked Kristi. I smiled.

"I'm from Corpus Christi, Texas," I answered her. She nodded, taking another bite.

"Why'd you become our nanny?" Katie asked.

"I wanted a job and I've found no greater pleasure in life than caring for the young," I answered. "I just love being around kids."

"They didn't tell you about Toby," Kristi said suddenly. I frowned in confusion.

"Who's Toby?" I asked her. Katie rolled her eyes. Kristi frowned, looking deeply upset.

"He's my friend," I answered. "He's standing behind you."

I turned and looked, but saw nothing. I then noted that the skin-crawling sensation was on my backside still. Taking that into account, I turned back to Kristi.

"Why can't I see him?" I asked her. Katie snorted.

"Because he isn't real," Katie said.

"Is too!" Kristi argued, offended. I saw where this was going and intervened.

"Katie, simply because we cannot see, hear, or feel what Kristi can, doesn't make it any less real to her," I told her. "If Kristi feels that Toby is real, then who are we to doubt her?"

Katie frowned at me, but sighed and went back to her food. Then I looked at Kristi.

"Why can't we see him?" I asked her again. She seemed to be listening to something we couldn't hear.

"Because he doesn't want you to," she answered. I took that into account. I felt my heart sinking more with every minute.

"Can you tell me about him?" I asked her. She immediately looked upset.

"I can't," she answered. "If I say anything, I won't be safe."

I frowned.

"Safe from what?" I asked her, then saw her expression. "If you can't tell me, I understand."

She immediately nodded.

"Will he at least let you tell me what he looks like?" I asked. She listened for a moment, then nodded. "Will it bother him if I get my art supplies?"

She listened again, then tensed.

"It's okay as long as no one else sees what you will," she answered. I nodded and got my sketchpad and my mechanical pencils. Then I sat back down at the table and looked at Kristi.

"Okay," I told her. She nodded and began to describe. When she was done, I looked at what I'd drawn, a shiver going down my spine. There was no way Toby was human.

Looking back at me was a wolf-creature, humanoid in shape, but undeniably wolf. The claws were sharp, deadly. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes, a promise of dark days to come. He was lithe, muscular... dangerous... and strangely arousing...

Giving my head a sharp shake, I set the drawing down on the table in front of Kristi.

"This look like him?" I asked her. Kristi nodded while Katie went pale. I nodded, memorizing the image, then tore it out and walked into the livingroom. I crumpled it up and threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" demanded Katie, horrified. I looked at her and Kristi calmly.

"I'm keeping my word," I answered her. "We agreed with Toby that none outside of us three would see what Kristi was permitted to reveal to us."

Kristi's gaze went to mine.

"He doesn't understand you," she said. "He wants to know why you aren't afraid."

I gave her a soft smile.

"Takes a great deal more than a picture of something I can't see to frighten me," I answered. "If he truly wished to frighten me, he would have already done it."

Kristi nodded, telling me he accepted my answer.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S.

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST NIGHT

I walked back to the kitchen and began to put the food and dishes away. Kristi and Katie were upstairs playing again. After dishes were washed and taken care of, I looked at the time. There were only thirty minutes before they had to be in bed. I then walked up the stairs, going up to their room. Both girls were happily playing separately.

"Time to clean up and get ready for bed," I told them. They nodded and were soon ready for bed.

"Can you tell us a story?" asked Kristi.

"What kind of story?" I asked, sitting on the foot of her bed.

"A ghost story!" Katie answered eagerly. I smiled and nodded.

"It's one my mother once told me," I told them. "She was living in a rental home at the time. Now, she didn't own any dishes minus one fork, a knife, and one plate. Keep that in mind. Now, somehow, every morning when she woke, there'd be breakfast set out on the table, more than she could eat, all on the finest china she'd ever seen."

"How?" asked Kristi, entranced. I shook my head with a smile.

"No one knows," I answered her. "Every meal she was home for, there'd be enough food for her set on the table on china dishes. After every meal, she'd do dishes and the china would just disappear, as would the left-overs."

"Wow..." Katie said.

"Another one!" asked Kristi. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not tonight, little one," I answered her. Both gave groans of protest, but settled down into their beds. I smiled and tucked them in, then paused before heading towards the stairs.

"Toby, let both the girls sleep," I told him. "They have school tomorrow. No late night conversations, please."

"He says okay as long as you know he'll spend the night keeping you awake," Kristi answered. I nodded to her, a smile growing on my face.

"Make it worth the while," I muttered, then walked downstairs. I began dusting and soon finished that job, only to hear a thump from the girls' room. With a frown, I made my way up the stairs. Both girls were out cold in their beds. I went over and re-covered them with a smile. Then I looked over the rest of the room. The little cubby door was open. With a frown, I walked over swiftly... right into something solid I couldn't see. I stepped back with a frown, then shook my head.

"Excuse me," I said simply, stepping around what I assumed was Toby, and shut the cubby quietly. Then I turned back around, reached a soft hand foward to locate Toby, then walked around him, letting my hand slide around what felt like his waist as I passed, making sure I'd left him enough room so he wouldn't have to move.

_Soft fur... Strange. I always imagined that demons would be cold and hard, not warm and... soft..._

Then I went over to check on the girls once more, a soft smile reaching my face as I brushed a few stray hairs out of Kristi's face, then rearranging the pillows under Katie. Once that was done, I spared them another fond look, then walked down the stairs to my room. Finally, I began to unpack. I pulled all my clothes out and began to put them in the dresser. I hung up some of the others. After my clothes came my toiletries, my make-up, and my jewelry. I put them all in their respective places, opting to keep my shower supplies in my room until told otherwise.

Then I laid down on my bed with one of my favorite books: Heart of the Beast. I was half-way through it at this point. I'd just got settled down and started reading when I heard another thump from the girls' room. I looked up, only to jump a little as I saw Kristi standing in my doorway.  
>I set my book aside and walked over to her. The closer I got to her, the more my skin crawled. I knelt in front of her.<p>

"Kristi, what are you doing up so late?" I asked. Slowly, I saw her eyes come back into focus. "Are you all right?"

"I... I don't... remember," she answered, swaying. I quickly reached over and caught her, pulling her to me. I picked her up, laying her head on my shoulder, wrapping her legs around my waist, as I carried her back to her bed. I tucked her back in, then looked back over the room, frowning as I saw the open cubby again. I shook my head and walked over, preparing to shut it again. I was surprised I hadn't run into Toby yet. Softly, silently, I began to shut it, only for something to wrench it back open. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Have it your way, then," I growled, then turned and ran head-first into the invisible wall again. I'd hit him hard enough this time, that I fell backwards on my ass, rubbing my head.

"Owww..." I groaned softly. "I'm seriously gonna put a bell on you, just so I can find you and quit running into you."

I got no reply and got back to my feet. Then I walked cautiously forward, a single hand in front of me. As soon as it made contact with Toby, I moved around him and walked back downstairs. This time, I started heating some water on the stove and pulled my sketchpad to the kitchen table. I sat down and began to doodle. The picture was a simple one. It was a fallen angel female, half-dressed, a tear falling down her cheek from her closed eyes. In the distance, you could clearly see a male creature, what it was I wasn't sure. It was simply a black shadow, a sillouette, disappearing into the forest. The cresent moon above exposed it all to our eyes. Then I pulled out my colored pencils and began to color it in. I always tended to get lost in my art...

The teapot whistled and I walked over, pouring the hot water into my mug, filled with packaged apple cider. I then took it back to the table, only to frown as I saw that my picture was gone. I merely shrugged and began to work on another. This picture was of the minotaur. Around him was the labyrinth walls. What made this picture unique was the woman writhing in his arms as he took his pleasure, pressing her against the wall. You could see the ecstacy in her expression... and the hunger in his... She was a frail being, small and breakable. He was powerfully built, dangerously muscled, but completely lost in the desires this woman brought out in him... I was just finishing the coloring when I heard the door open.

"Kisara?" came Julie's voice.

"In here," I called back. Both adults came to the room while I finished my picture. Both of them looked over my shoulder, their expressions both impressed... and a little disturbed.

"What brought this idea on?" asked Dennis. I shrugged.

"It's one I've always had fun drawing," I answered. "Ever since I read about the minotaur, you had to wonder if he only ate the people that entered the labyrinth or if he actually victimized the women. Then you must also ponder the idea that some of the women may not have been virgins at all, merely made to look like them in order to spare their families the shame of a innocence-shorn status."

I set the picture aside, having finished it.

"I guess I never could accept the fact that a creature created not of it's own choice was forced to be alone his entire life..." I admitted finally. That came out a great deal more depressed than I'd hoped.

"Well, how was your night?" she asked. I smiled warmly, finishing my cider.

"It was wonderful," I answered. "Your girls are the best behaved children I've ever come into contact with."

They both smiled.

"Mind if I shower before I go to bed?" I asked.

"Oh no!" Julie said happily. "Go ahead!"

I nodded with a smile and took my art supplies to my room. There, I found my first picture on the bed, on top of my book. I reached over and picked it up, tacking it up on the wall. I did the same with the second one. Then I turned to my PJ drawer and pulled out a set of silky black pants. Then I pulled out a black, silky, lacy bra and matching underwear. Then I reached into my closet for my red and black silk housecoat. I grabbed my shower supplies and then made my way to the shower. The water was blessedly warm, relaxing. I took my time getting all the day's grime off of me. When I was finished, I stepped out onto the mat and began to dry off.

Suddenly, I froze, hearing a strange sound.

_ Was that..._

I looked around, then shrugged, drying off some more. Then I heard it again. There was no mistaking it.

_ A growl of approval... of... appreciation..._

"You know, it's rude to watch someone dress," I stated calmly. I got no reply and just continued to dress, pulling everything on. After I'd run my brush through my hair, I left the bathroom and went back to my room. Everything was as I'd left it, the pictures included. I smiled and put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket, hung up my housecoat, then crawled into bed. With a heavy sigh, I relaxed and reached over, turning off my bedside light. As soon as I was completely in darkness, I felt exhaustion rapidly hitting me.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT CHARACTERS YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN THE MOVIE.

CHAPTER THREE: THE MARK

It had been over a week now. Toby and I had only had any contact if I ran into him in the girls' room or if my pictures went missing. I even got used to sensing him nearby whenever I showered. Tonight, the parents were gone again. They weren't going to be back all night, not until tomorrow. I carried my latest prize downstairs to the livingroom table where the girls waiting for me. Their eyes lit up as they saw all the string and beads. I even had a few bells.

"I figured we could make some bead-necklaces tonight," I told her with a smile. I'd quickly grown attatched to Kristi and Katie. They enjoyed many of the activities that I did. We sat down and began to make bead creations to our heart's content. Lizards, bugs, and other such things. Finally, I pulled out a single string of black silk and placed a bell on it.

"What's that for?" asked Kristi. I smiled, highly amused.

"Well, I told Toby I was gonna tie a bell around his neck so I could always find him," I answered her. I gave the necklace a soft shake. "I meant it."

She giggled, then paused to listen to something I couldn't see.

"He says he'll wear it only if you'll wear what he gives you," she told me. I had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't an accessory.

"Deal," I answered. Then I watched the necklace be picked up and tied around an invisible neck.

"He says he'll give his present to you later tonight," Kristi told me. I nodded, accepting his terms. We continued to make beads until it was time for bed. I tucked both of them in, read another chapter out of our latest novel to them, then made my way back downstairs to my room. I then changed into a pair of silky black shorts and just stayed in my bra. Most of my silk clothes were black, undergarments and actual clothes. Soon, I heard the bell I'd placed around Toby's neck draw near. The only part of him that I could see was the neck were the bell hang. He entered my room and then got on the bed next to me. He pushed me to lay down, then moved me to lay on my side, one side towards him. He slid my shorts down to mid-thigh, his claw lightly touching my upper thigh, just below the string holding my underwear on.

My breath hitched as I felt his claw pierce the skin. I bit my lip, a soft breath escaping me as he drug it across my flesh. A soft moan escaped my lips before I could stop it and I felt him pause. I blushed and gave him a sheepish look, at least as good of one as I could muster while being so aroused.

"Sue me," I commented, embarrassed. "I'm a sado-masochist."

I swore I heard a chuckle before he continued. Every few moments, I swear he dug his claw in a little deeper on purpose, just to hear me moan. My hands gripped the blankets on my bed tightly as my arousal grew more and more with each passing stroke of a claw. Finally, he stopped and I felt his tongue darting across my thigh, licking up the blood we'd spilt. That did very little to help ease my arousal, heated need coursing through my body with each pass of his tongue...

"Gods," I gasped out, grabbing his head with my hands and pulling it away from my thigh. "I can't take any more of that!"

I felt the chuckle as well as heard it, then moaned loudly as he dug his claws into my right hip, gripping me tightly. My head was thrown back, my eyes closed, my body trembling in my helpless need. His other hand swiftly wrapped around my neck, cutting off my air supply, an arousing act all it's own... He loosened his grip enough to let me breathe, but only enough for me to take a few gasps, then black out.

Slowly I came-to, then looked at the clock. It was 2:30 a.m. Without a sound, I got up and made my way upstairs to check on the girls. Both were still fast asleep, relaxed in their beds. I walked over and rearranged the covers on them, then looked at them both with a fond smile. Then I saw that the cubby door was open again. I just shook my head and went to walk back downstairs, but froze when I saw the bell. I looked at Toby, confused. He was standing at the top of the stairs, blocking my passage. Slowly, he walked towards me. Then, he was carrying me. Next thing I knew, I was in the cubby-hole, the door shut on me, in complete darkness. At first, I felt cramped and alone, then I heard his breathing. He was in here with me. Claws dug into my hips, dragging me further into the hole, then laying me on my back. Each time he moved the claws under my flesh, he was rewarded by a low moan. I reached up and felt his furred, muscular chest, explored with my hands til I felt...

_ It can't be..._

My hands explored a little more, running down it, over it, around it...

_ My god... He's hung like a mule!_

His breathing hitched everytime I ran my finger over the tip, so I began to do it again and again. In response, he tore my shorts right off, tossing them aside. I gasped, stunned by this show of raw muscular power. He stroked my heat through my undies, then I felt his nose touch just below my belly-button. My breath hitched again as I felt him removed my underwear with his teeth. The scent of my arousal assaulted us both, now exposed to the air. I felt his body slide up mine, his claws making short work of my bra as well.

Completely nude beneathe him, I lay there, unable to see, unable to do anything but wait for him to make his move...

Suddenly, he thrust into me, his entire length invading my unprepared heat. I bit down hard on what I believed to be his shoulder, trying to smother my pained-cry/moan. Then he began to move. Most would imagine it would be gentle, but it was far from it. It was rough, demanding, domineering...

It was glorious.

I clung to him like a second skin, writhing underneathe his powerfully built form. He continued to pound into me, driving me further and further from sanity. Moans tore from my throat, though I struggled to keep them quiet.

_ ~Moan freely, Kisara. They cannot hear you.~_

I almost jumped at the sound of his voice in my head. Then, he drove his claws into my hips again. I all but screamed in the volume of my moan, my entire body arching against him. He began to move even faster, his brutality going up another notch. Tears of ecstacy leaked from my eyes as I dug my nails into his shoulders, wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, clinging to the only thing in my world right now that wasn't spinning out of control.

Finally, my body hit the final stretch, the heat exploding within me as my climax crashed over me. Only after I calmed did another realization nail me.

I had _felt_ his cum.

_ Hold the phone!... Demons can mate?_

_ ~If we so choose it.~_

Slowly, I came down from euphoria. I just lay beneathe him, neither of us in any hurry to move.

_ What does the mark on my thigh mean?_

_ ~You belong... to me.~_

I took a few moments to absorb that information. His gift to me... was his mark... He marked me...

_ ~Are you finished comprehending that?~_

_ I think so._

_ ~Good. The mark also means that, no matter where you run, no matter where life takes you to, I will always find you and you... will be drawn back to me...~_

I made a mental note about all of that, then thought of something as my back gave a low twinge.

_ Question: Why couldn't we do this downstairs in MY room instead of on a very hard, dusty floor?_

I got no answer, but soon felt him rise, his member pulling out of me, causing me to moan and my heat to clamp down on him. I heard him chuckle. He knew my body didn't want him to stop nor leave. I'd thoroughly enjoyed our... mating.

He opened the door and I gathered the shreds of my clothes, then darted downstairs to my room. I heard the bell just behind me and knew Toby was there. I barely had time to set down my clothes before I was grabbed and thrown onto my bed. My stomache took most of the blow as Toby crawled up behind me. In mere seconds, he was pounding into me again, this time, from behind. His hands gripped mine, pinning them down, keeping me on all fours as he pounded me, punishingly. Every movement, every moment, he just proved he was the more dominant one. He used every ounce of his muscle with every movement, getting the most force possible for every thrust.

Any normal woman would be screaming in agony, crying, begging for any form of release from this... abuse. Not me. I relished every last ounce of pain he was giving me. It just spurred on my ecstacy...

_...what a sex god..._


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THAT WHICH I HAVE CREATED, NOT PARANORMAL ACTIVITY 3.

CHAPTER FOUR: THE INVITATION

I woke the next day to my typical alarm, set for 10 a.m. I reached over and turned it off without moving. I gave a very low groan as I realized I was very, very sore. I slowly opened my eyes, then noted that I was _under_ the covers. I didn't remember ever getting into bed... just on it...

I just shrugged it off, then looked at my thigh. The design he'd drawn with his claw had healed really, really fast, leaving a mark like a burn would, an eternal mark, etched into my skin. The longer I looked at it, the more familliar it seemed to be, but I shrugged it off. I chauked the rapid healing up to a side effect of his being a demon. It made sense for him to choose how long injuries he inflicted lasted... I also noted that all the places I remembered him digging his claws in were all gone.

I carefully, slowly, gathered a set of clothes and made my way to the shower. The hot water soothed many of my sore muscles, but not all of them. Sitting down was going to be a pain all day... I got out and dressed, noting the fact that Toby was nowhere to be found. Part of me was hurt, while another part of me shrugged it off as another thing about him being a demon. I would have to be loyal. However, that didn't mean _he_ had to.

Once dressed, I walked up to the girls' room, surprised to see them both still asleep. Again, I looked everywhere, but found no sign of Toby. With my frown sinking even more, I turned and went back downstairs, only to freeze as I saw the livingroom table. My hand rose to my heart, touched at the sight before my eyes. On the table was a vase full of blood red roses (probably from the backyard). The table was set for one with a wonderful smelling breakfast sitting there, ironically, my favorite dish; french toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. I walked closer and felt a tear slip down my cheek. The bacon was cooked crunchy, just the way I liked it. A chalice was at the top, containing (after a test taste) my favorite juice; grapefruit juice-unsweetened.

I heard a soft bell sound behind me and turned, my delight fully shown on my face as I saw the bell a few feet from me.

"Toby... did you do all of this?" I asked, touched beyond words.

_ ~All for you, my mate.~_

I ran over to him and buried my head in his chest. He gladly wrapped his arms around me, though I soon thought of something I desperately wanted, now and forever. I pulled away just a little.

_ The only thing that would make this even better is if you let me see you... all of you, as you are. No tricks, no false images... just you._

I sensed his hesitation, even felt him tense.

_~You should eat your food before it gets cold.~_

He tried to turn me back to the food, but I stubbornly planted my feet.

"Toby... please..." I asked softly, my fingers tracing up the back of his neck to the back of his head where I played with the somewhat longer fur there. I heard him sigh heavily, then watched as my lover appeared, bit by bit, until he was solid in front of me. He was waiting apprehensively, but I just smiled at him, leaning up and kissing him softly. He was stunned at first, but finally kissed me back, holding me to him. We were rapidly losing ourselves to one another's touch, until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I pulled back from the kiss, but remained in his arms, as Kristi appeared. She saw the table and her eyes lit up. She raced over and took the seat that was supposed to be mine and began filling her plate. I laughed at the put-out expression Toby wore, gave him another soft kiss, then went to the kitchen and pulled out two more place settings for Katie and I. I set the table, then glanced back at my lover, surprised that he wasn't hiding himself from me at all anymore.

_ Does this mean I'll never have to see just the bell anymore?_

He smiled and shook his head, then vanished up the stairs.

_ By the way, Toby... For a non-human entity, you are one sexy beast._

I heard what sounded like a trip on the stairs and chuckled. Katie soon appeared and the three of us sat down and shared the wonderful breakfast that had actually been mine.

"Whose roses?" asked Katie. I smiled.

"Mine," I answered. Kristi smiled at me.

"So, did Toby give you your trade for the bell?" she asked. I nodded absent-mindedly. "Was it just as special?"

"Very much so, Kristi," I answered, coming back to the present as I saw Toby come back downstairs. "Very much so."

I was relaxing in my room, reading quietly, when Dennis knocked on the door frame. I looked up at him, then noted his troubled expression. I instantly set my book aside and gestured for him to sit down. He obeyed.

"Kisara... I..."

"If there's no easy way to say this, spit it out," I told him shortly. He nodded, relaxing a bit.

"It's about this Toby guy that Kristi and you seem to know," he said. "I've been watching the tapes and saw you interacting personally with Toby. He carried you! And you put a bell on him, though I never see it on him unless he's around you!"

I frowned, not understanding where he was going with this.

"What I want to say is, I'd like permission to set up a camera in this room as well as all the others, just to see if Toby interacts with you more than what I've managed to capture so far," he finally said. My frown deepened.

_ ~Let him. It just means he'll be getting some really kinky, bloody sex tapes.~_

_ That's what worries me._

I shook my head, putting my head in my hands.

_ ~It doesn't matter if he knows. I intend to kill him any way. He's always getting in the way. It's the daughters that I want.~_

_ What for?_

_ ~To fulfill a pact with a circle of blessed women. You don't need to concern yourself with more than that.~_

I frowned even more. Finally, I made my decision.

"Go ahead," I answered. "But I hope you know what you're doing."

Then I turned and walked out. I continued walking until I reached the livingroom couch. I sat down and relaxed on it, flipping out my phone. It was time to call an old friend.

"Hey, Becky," I greeted.

"Long time no see, Kisara," she chided. I chuckled.

"What's up in your world?" I asked.

"Well, I was about to call you anyway so this just saves me time," she said. "I'm throwing a party, a high-class party, at LaRue's Restaurant. I want you to be there with me. It's a gathering of our old friends and a few new ones. It's formal wear so..."

I sighed heavily.

"Becky, I don't have anything formal..." I told her quietly. She immediately had a response.

"Then choose one from a catalog and I'll buy it," she answered.

_ ~What's wrong with the black dress in your closet?~_

_ Toby, that dress is old. I haven't worn that since my last house. That's the dress my old... Nevermind. It's just an unwritten rule. Never wear the same dress twice._

_ ~Women.~_

I just shook my head.

"I'll look for one," I told her. "When is this?"

"It's next week," she answered. "I want you to pick out something nice. No wall-flower this year."

I shook my head.

"All right," I caved. "Are you picking me up?"

"Of course!" she answered. "It's in your city, is it not?"

I chuckled.

"So be it," I said.

"Awesome!" she giggled. "I'll be there at 6-ish on Tuesday. Okay? We'll do our hair together while Calub finishes up the guest list."

"All right," I agreed, then put the phone down as she hung up. I shook my head.

_ How do I keep getting myself into this stuff?_

Then I went over to the magazine stand and began searching for a dress. The magazine was soon snatched from my hands.

"I was looking at that," I said, slightly irritated. Toby merely chuckled.

_ ~Let me choose your dress. The form will be filled out by me and I'll order it. All you have to do is wear it when it gets here.~_

_ I don't want anything slutty, but I want something that will draw attention. Can you do that?_

_ ~Not slutty but attention grabbing... Got it.~_

Then he and the magazine vanished up the stairs. I sighed and shook my head. Why did I get the feeling that I was going to regret letting him do this?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER FIVE: PLAYING WITH FIRE

That night, I did my best to ignore the camera in my room. Dennis had made it look right at my bed and the door. My bed was a few feet from the door, but he got a full view of it. Nothing Toby and I did would not be caught on camera. He'd even placed a camera in Toby's cubby hole upstairs in the girls' room.

I felt strange getting dressed in my night-clothes. Tonight, I wore one of my favorite corsets, a deep red one made of velvet material. Between the folds, partially over my breasts, was thin, black lace. It was all too easy to see through. As for what I wore downstairs, I figured a pair of red, silk, lacy underwear would do. What made it even more delightful was that there was little cloth to them. There was a tiny triangle over my hair, hiding it from view, and it was a thong in back. Personally, I was hoping Toby would enjoy my choice. Both articles of clothing were easily removable. The corset had a series of hooks in back, meant to be easier than the draw-strings up front. The underwear... well... the strings were only held on by the thinnest layer of velcro... They were meant for extremely easy access...

I shook my hair out, letting it wrap around my frame in seductive waves. To most, it would look like I was preparing for a mid-night-date. In truth, I was. Toby had all ready forewarned me that he intended to make a steamy sex-video tonight for Dennis to watch, would even place a shadow-figure image where he would be so that Dennis could watch him touch and claim what was his without truly revealing himself.

I was hoping that meant that he was going to be... gentle... sensual... this time around... Then rough and fierce like usual. I was certain he knew well how to seduce and I wanted to experience him at his best... something I was certain he all ready knew. He'd even told me a specific time to expect him.

Speaking of that... I glanced at the clock, then got a slow smile. He would be here any minute...

The tell-tale sound of a bell coming down the stairs warned me. I got on my bed, meaning to appear like I was going to be reading, propping my pillows up on the headboard, leaning back against them comfortably, pulling out my novel. I relaxed and waited, knowing well how we'd arranged for this to start out...

I sat down again after getting another glass of coffee. Randy was here with me, getting ready to watch the final tape, the one of Kisara's room. So... I pressed play... and spat out the coffee I'd been drinking. Kisara was dressing in front of the camera! Every inch of her lithe body was bare before our eyes!

I quickly reached to fast-forward, but Randy caught my hand.

"No, man!" he said excitedly. "I wanna watch the whole thing!"

With a grimance, I pulled my hand back. I turned my gaze away from her, focusing on anything else in the room until I felt that it was safe to look again. I swallowed hard, seeing the lingerie she had chosen to wear. She was now sitting comfortably on her bed, leaned back against the pillows as she read her book.

"Dude, look at that!" Randy whispered, his voice a mixture of fear and disbelief. A dark shadow-figure walked into the room from outside, up to the side of her bed. Next thing I saw, the book was snatched out of her hands and placed on her nightstand. She had jumped when the book was taken, seeming to not realize what happened until she saw the shadowy-figure. Then the figure pulled the pillows out from behind her head, one by one, tossing them to the floor.

"Why doesn't she freak or move?" Randy asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"Look at her eyes," I said, seeing it for the first time. She looked... bewitched... The figure moved onto the bed, the shadow on the wall now being the only thing we saw. This... demon, then reached forward and caressed her breasts, a touch she arched into.

I swallowed hard. I could tell where this was going but couldn't even move far enough to hit the fast-forward... I couldn't tear my eyes away!

The creature continued to stroke her body, then pulled her up into a sitting position, his hands going around to her back. Next thing I knew, her corset came soaring towards the camera!

"Man!" Randy managed to whisper, as if afraid to break the spell of arousal in front of us.

Then the camera moved. It moved closer to the bed, close enough to only see the bed and her body from mid-thigh up to just above her head. Then, it zoomed in in her bare breasts. The shadow-figure's head went from one to the other, leaving moist, hard peaks in his wake.

I swallowed hard again, watching him fondle her voluptious breasts... They had to be a mid-C-cup...

The camera followed his hand down her side, down to her underwear... then showed him remove those, too. The camera zoomed out to show the shadow lightly toss her underwear aside. I couldn't tear my gaze away as he slid his hand down her body again and stroked her bare pussy... she arched and her moan came through my speakers like a light caress on the ears...

I was getting hot just watching this! Judging from how hard Randy just swallowed, I'd say he was, too.

Then, the creature moved his entire body down, down her body. He moved her legs to rest on his shoulders, then I watched him press his head to her pussy...

Her eyes shot open as she abruptly sat up, accompanied by a loud gasp, then a moan as she fell back to the bed. She clutched the blankets with her hands, clutching, then unclutching, then clutching again... Moans poured through my speakers as we sat there, transfixed. Finally, she cried out and I saw her form sort of... collapse... After a few moments, the shadow figure moved back up her body, then flipped her over, pulling her up on all fours...

"God..." Randy groaned, watching the creature's shadow reveal his hardened length. It put both of us to shame...

After a few seconds, he plunged his length into her. A loud moan of ecstacy tore through the speakers. More and more moans flooded our senses as he pounded into her, moving her entire body with every thrust. The camera moved again, zooming in on her face. Her eyes were so full of heat, of need...

I felt my own arousal grow as it strained against my pants. I heard Randy unzip his pants and managed to tear my gaze away to look at him in disbelief. His hand was around his dick as he jerked it off to this video. Shaking my head, I looked back at the video. The camera was zoomed out a little so that I could see not only her ecstacy-filled face, but her moving breasts, too. After a few moments, the camera moved back again, taking in the entire bed scene. I watched a pair of nylons go flying towards the two, wrap themselves around her wrists, pinning them together above her head, then attatch to an invisible hook on the ceiling, jerking her up to a position just above being completely on her knees. The shadow moved and laid down between her spread legs, his length visible, just below her pussy. His hands went to her waist, getting a soft grip, then yanked her down on him. Her cry of immediate release as she came right then and there slammed into us.

Still, the creature continued to force her to fuck him, pulling her down on him, then letting the bungy-effect pull her back towards the ceiling, back up his member. Randy was getting a low groan going, his breathing heavy. Kisara was writhing on this creature as he continued to take his sexual pleasures from her...

After about another three hours of video, three hours of changing positions, three hours of ecstacy-filled moans and repositioning of the camera for the best visual effects, the sex finally ended, the shadow finally leaving the room, Kisara slumping to the bed as if in a dead faint. The camera had been moved back to it's origional position. I was breathing hard, aroused beyond anything I'd ever felt before. Randy, meanwhile, had a bucket beneathe him. He'd cum several times during this video. He finally was able to sit back, his breathing very, very heavy. He grabbed a nearby rack of paper towels and began cleaning himself.

"Mind if I... keep this... video?" he asked, completely out of breath. I shook my head.

"Go ahead," I answered. "I've gleaned all I want from it. This... demon... wants Kisara just as much as it wants the girls."

"Wants?" Randy repeated in disbelief. "Looks to me like he _has_ Kisara-right where he wants her, too!"

Just as Randy went to reach for the tape, a low snarl hit the air and the tape broke in two. Both of us jumped and jerked away from the system. Shaking a little, I rose to my feet and picked up the pieces of the tape. There was no way to recover what was on it, either. I sighed and dropped it in the trash. It was no good to me now.

I smiled and casually waved at Randy and Dennis as they came back in from watching the videos.

"How'd it go?" I asked. Randy swallowed hard and couldn't look at me. Dennis merely went over to help his girlfriend make supper.

"Did you... do you remember anything from last night?" he asked slowly. I shook my head.

"Should I?" I asked. "I remember reading, then going to bed. Why?"

"That's all you remember?" clarified Randy. I nodded, acting confused. He took in a ragged breath. "Apparently that wasn't all you did..."

I looked at him funny, as did Julie. He now had both our attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Show her the back-up file," Dennis told him. "Speed through it..."

Randy nodded tensely, then had me follow him back out to the man-cave. I shook my head in wonder as I saw the entire video in fast-forward.

_ Someone was having way too much fun with the camera._

_ ~What? Those angles are the most arousing!~_

I just shook my head, pretending to sit down hard.

"You don't remember any of this?" Randy asked finally. I shook my head, numbly. He sat down next to me, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to tell you other than to be careful," he said finally. "This just proves that Toby wants you enough to... do this... and not have you remember it."

I shook my head.

_ How long are you planning on waiting to be rid of this bafoon?_

_ ~Not much longer. I intend to make both him and Katie no longer be able to deny my existance at the same time.~_

Then I got a new idea.

_ Mind if I... play with fire?_

_ ~Why don't I like the sound of that?~_

_ I could easily use this to my advantage... and yours. All you'd have to do is scare him at the opportune moment..._

_ ~What do you have in mind?~_

_ Just wait for the right moment._

I looked at Randy.

"Guess this video did you no favors, huh?" I asked casually. He shook his head, his eyes finally going to me, more to my breasts than anything, then quickly darting away. I chuckled.

"No need to be shy," I chidded. "It's not like you didn't get to see them a few minutes ago..."

Then I moved a little closer to him, a seductive twist to all of my movements. He swallowed hard as I advanced, his growing problem straining against his pants. Wordlessly, I unzipped my jacket just enough for him to see that I wore no bra. He swallowed hard again, his eyes darting from me, to the floor, back to me, then closing and opening again. Casually, I took ahold of his hand, then brought it up the inside of my thigh, up under my skirt, til he gave a strangled groan, his fingers running over my bare flesh. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly, as he lightly stroked me, getting me hot... Then, his eyes snapped open and he looked at me through tortured eyes. I quickly placed a hand over his mouth so he couldn't say a word.

"Not a word," I purred seductively. "Just touch me..."

In response, he slid a digit into my heat. I gave a soft sigh of pleasure, my eyes closing for a second. Then I looked at him heatedly.

"More than one," I instructed. He quickly slid another digit in. A soft gasp escaped me as I began to rock on his fingers as he began to pull them out, then push them back in. He swallowed hard, his member straining even harder against his pants. In response, I reached for his zipper and soon, freed him to the air. He swallowed hard again and looked up at me. I smiled sensually before unzipping my jacket completely, baring my breasts for him. He didn't think twice and was soon fondling them, both with his free hand and with his mouth. After a few moments, I pulled his fingers out of my heat, causing him to look up at me. I merely leaned forward, pressing myself against him as I breathed sensually on his ear.

"Moan for me," I whispered, then slammed my pussy down on him. A loud moan of unexpected pleasure tore from his throat as his hands reached to grip his waist. Right there on the chair, I fucked him, riding him swiftly, getting him closer and closer to his climax...

_ Now, my love._

Immediately, a roar of fury escaped my mate, causing Randy to jump, then pale as I was ripped off him and he was thrown against a wall. My mate trapped him there in a sitting position as he then took over where we'd left off, plunging his hardened length into me. I groaned sexily, then moaned and writhed as my mate held nothing back. I only got one chance to glance at Randy, only to see that he'd fainted from fright. I was then completely wrapped up in euphoria and entwined with my lover...

_ Always worth the wait..._


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER 6: THE PARTY AND CONNECTING THE DOTS

Randy and Katie were made believers the very next night after playing Bloody Mary. However, now it was Tuesday, the day Becky would arrive with Calub and the two of us would get ready for the party. I'd all ready made Toby promise that he wouldn't look until I was completely done. In other words, he had to wait downstairs just like everyone else.

As soon as the doorbell rang, I walked over to it.

_ May I tell Rebekah about you?_

There was silence for a long time, then, finally, an answer.

_ ~No.~_

I sighed, but nodded, accepting his terms. I opened the door with a bright smile, only to get pulled into a very tight hug.

"Kisara!" Becky said happily.

"Becky!" I greeted, hugging her back. We pulled apart and let Calub through the door with all of our packages.

"My room's the one on the first landing," I told him. "We'll be there shortly."

He nodded and took them right up. Shortly after, we followed him, waving goodbye to him as he left to finish getting the guests settled in. After a few moments, Becky shut the door and turned to me.

"Spill it," she demanded. I looked at her, feigning confusion. "You're glowing brighter than a neon sign! Who is it?"

_This is why I wanted to tell her about you. She's no fool._

_~Fine. But keep it brief.~_

I smiled at her, getting a sheepish look.

"I'd hoped you wouldn't notice," I muttered, then pulled off my skirt and changed into a sexy pair of underwear. She stopped me from doing anything else as she caught sight of my thigh. Her eyes widened.

"Kisara, what... what is that?" she asked. I chuckled.

"My mate-mark," I answered. "My mate gave it to me."

She looked at me sharply.

"He's not... human... is he?" she asked. I felt my mate's disbelief. I shook my head with a smile.

"So much better than a human, Becky," I told her, turning to the dress box with my name on it. I was apprehensive.

"What?" she asked, coming over to stand next to me. "It's exactly what you ordered."

"Becky, I _didn't_ order my dress," I revealed. "Toby did... I have no idea what it looks like..."

She sat down, then got a wicked grin.

"Well, open it!" she said excitedly. "Let's see what your mate got you!"

_~She accepted me as your mate rather easily...~_

_ She only cares that I'm happy. She could care less about with whom._

I nodded and slowly opened the box. Almost immediately, my hands went to my mouth in shock. Becky finished, pulling it out and holding it up, her own eyes wide in disbelief. It was a floor-length, strapless, black dress. A crack ran down the middle of the front, a pattern of stretchy strings like a corset holding the two front pieces together. The crack would run all the way down to just above bikini-underwear line. Then, a slit in the skirt part reached all the way up the side of my left leg, up to almost my waist. It was meant to be very tight up top, accenting my breasts. The crack itself would expose most of my cleavage, only covering my nipples and maybe four millimeters more towards the center. The back was a series of hooks like my favorite corset.

"My god..." Becky whispered. "What on earth did you tell him?"

"Not slutty but attractive," I answered. "I think he only listened to part of what I said."

"Yeah, attractive," Becky replied, setting the dress down on the bed. Along the crack in it were sewn in several fake jewels of varying greens and clears. All of them made for a stunning effect.

"Well, looking at it isn't going to get us there," I commented dryly. She laughed and we both began to dress. Her dress was a dark red. (Think of Paige from Charmed when she was turned into a Vampire.) Hers, too, was on the slutty side. Fortunately, she still wasn't showing so that helped. We dressed quickly and then moved onto make-up. I went for sparse, made to accent, not cover up. Becky, naturally, did what most women did. I swear women wore too much make-up. She covered her entire natural beauty with liquids and powders, then brushed on enough color to choke a horse. Granted, she looked good, but I found it appalling that she would waste so much time on something that made her look... fake.

"Got any ideas for your hair?" she asked.

_ ~Do it in a half-bun. Use Shirley-temple curls to frame your face. Then curl the rest of the hanging hair in the same fasion, just not as tightly.~_

_ You know way too much about hair, Toby._

I got no answer, but told Becky exactly what he'd recommended. My tan skin and dark brown hair made this dress look good. Her own black-brown hair was done in serpentine curls, made to accent her frame. We painted our nails, sprayed on perfume, took one last look in the mirror, then made our way down the stairs. Dennis did a double-take at me. Katie and Kristi smiled at me.

"You look so pretty!" Kristi said. I smiled warmly at her, then chanced a look at Toby. He wore an approving expression.

_ Well? What do you think?_

_ ~I can't wait to take all that off you.~_

I blushed instantly and shook my head, trying my damndest to recover.

"Well, you girls have fun at the party," Julie said. I nodded with a smile, losing my blush instantly. "Enjoy your night off, Kisara."

I smiled, hugged both the girls, then left with Becky. We arrived at the party and were escorted to our seats. Mine, to my surprise, was at the head of the table. I smiled at the guests, recognizing every last one of them. The food was served and the meal passed with minimal chatter. I was very much enjoying myself. Then, Becky stood, ringing her glass for silence.

"Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why I've thrown this party, no?" she asked with a huge smile. It was 100% genuine, too. "The very reason is in this room with us. She's a constant source of entertainment for those of us that know her, a good friend, and a devoted family member. As of maybe three seconds ago, she just turned 25, give a round of applause for b-day girl, Kisara!"

My jaw dropped as my hands flew to my mouth. Tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks. Now, Uncle Mark stood as Becky sat.

"Now, I've only gotten to truly know my neice for about three years," he said, smiling warmly at me. "They were the best three years of my life. Whenever things went sour, she was there to make it easier for me to get through it. Through her, I learned the cost of freedom and the strength to hold true to all I believe in... Cheers to a wonderful, irreplaceable niece."

"Cheers!" the group said, taking a sip of their drinks. Then a familliar redhead stood.

"I've only known Kisara for about a year, but she was worth the meetin'," Stephen said in his thick Irish accent. "She was the best girlfriend I ever had, though we did part. However, the things we've been through don't just vanish into nothin'. Cheers to love that never ends."

"Cheers!" the group said again. Several more people stood up and said a few words. Then, I stood.

"I thank you all for coming and Rebekah for remembering exactly what day this is," I said, the joy I felt pouring into my voice. "I half-assed figured I'd be spending my birthday alone and forgotten, maybe a few letters..."

A lot of them protested at that, but I held up my hand for silence.

"Obviously, with the family and friends that I have, that will never be the case," I continued, making them smile. "With each and every last one of you holding a special place in my heart, I look forward to the next year of my life with hope for a better year than last year, amen?"

"AMEN!" they all said, then downed the rest of their drinks. I smiled at them and sipped mine.

_ If only you were here, my love... I would have treasured a dance with you..._

I didn't have time to wait for a reply as Stephen grabbed my hand, taking me to the dance floor. Dance after dance after dance passed, each dance a different face. I enjoyed my night, but a part of me couldn't wait to get back home, back to the arms of the man I intended to spend my eternity with. Finally, the party came to an end and Becky dropped me off back at home. After waving goodbye, I walked quietly back into the house, careful not to wake anyone, considering it was well past 2:00 a.m.

I went to my room, only to stop in my tracks. Laying on my bed, right on my pillow, was a small box, like a box for a ring. Curious, I sat down on the bed and picked it up. I slowly opened it, only for me to drop it in shock. It hit the bed wide open.

_ Impossible..._

Inside the box was the ring I'd eyed nine years ago, back in my old house... It was just as beautiful as I remembered it!

It was an emerald set in gold. It wasn't any really special design, but I loved it so...

_~I believe you are still a size 7.~_

My head snapped up to see him in the doorway.

_ How... how did you know about this?_

He just watched me closely, like I all ready knew the answer.

_Also, how come I've never heard you speak? I know you can... somehow... I don't know how I know, I just do._

Again, he just watched me closely, like he was waiting for something. Then my cell went off, distracting me. I quickly answered it, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Kisara, I forgot to ask at the party... Do you remember your house from eight years ago, back when you were seventeen?" she asked. I thought back, then shuddered.

"Yes," I answered. "The one that had that spook that rearranged my furniture everynight and put that blasted mark on me when... I... was..."

My eyes widened as memory surged.

_The mark..._

I saw an image. I remembered now where I'd seen the mark Toby had given me before. In my memory, I saw it, etched under my left breast...

I saw my old house, me leaving it after having had enough of the ghost...

I remembered the rage I felt thundering through me as he screamed, realizing I'd trapped him in that house so he couldn't follow me...

"Kisara?" Becky asked frantically. I shook my head to clear it.

_It's not possible. That spook was bound there by my hand. Only a human hand could free him._

"Yes, Becky?" I asked, completely calm again.

"I just got a message from Ryan Buell and his research team," she said. "They were sent to your old house about a year ago. Apparently, the ghost got really, really violent when you disappeared. He started killing the tenants and torturing them with their fears. When they got a tape of the guy speaking, he was demanding the return of what belonged to him."

I froze again, my heart sinking deeper within me. I sat down hard on my bed, soon feeling Toby's claws very, very carefully undoing my dress.

"Yeah, Ryan said he found your seal, but it was horribly smudged," she continued. My heart skipped another beat, sinking even lower. "The Mother said she tried to scrub it off and got most of it."

The phone slipped from my grasp as Toby stood me up long enough to remove my dress, tossing it aside. The underwear hit the floor next. Then he laid me down softly on the bed, a victorious gleam in his eyes.

"Ryan said it was highly likely that the ghost in the house was really a demon and that, in erasing the mark, he was free to find whatever was his again," she continued. "Isn't that bizarre?"

I couldn't answer, staring up into the face of my current, eternal lover. I watched as he leaned down and lightly licked the mark under my breast. Then his eyes went to me, a smirk on his face.

I got a flashback of the breakfast he'd made me, how everything had been so perfect, like he all ready knew me so well...

I remembered the dress he'd origionally chosen for me to wear to Becky's party, the same one the spook/demon in my old house had chosen for a like occassion...

The ring I now held in my hand...

His words from a week ago echoed in my mind.

_ ~The mark also means that, no matter where you run, no matter where life takes you to, I will always find you and you... will be drawn back to me.~_

I swallowed hard, my face draining of color. His smirk widened as he leaned over to my ear, his breath hot on my suddenly frozen body.

"Kisara?" Becky asked. Then seemed to notice something was wrong. "Kisara? Kisara? Are you okay? KISARA!"

"I found you," he whispered in the voice I only knew in horror and dread, then plunged deep within me.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.

All right, my readers. I thank you for your reviews and your patience in waiting for this chapter. It would appear that writer's block had me in it's hold a wee bit too long. Forgive me. Now, to a few of my reviewers: Please enjoy this chapter! A few of you will be named and have personalized responses to your reviews.

Zyra: Thanks for the laugh, I desperately needed that. To be honest, I write the most during that time, getting the best thoughts when I can't really move.

sumithelooney: This should answer your questions.

FOUNDinLOVEx3: I'm gonna leave you hanging again, sorry.

AyaWilson16: I was waiting for someone to notice that. This chapter should be enlightening.

Lady Ano: Thank you. I agree totally, but I've also discovered that the longer you wait to update, the more reviews you have. Writer's block definately helps in that department.

CHAPTER 7: THE HORRID TRUTH

The next few days blurred together, my fear and horror overcoming my senses. The truth struck me like a knife. Toby, the one that had so enchanted me... was the very demon I'd been running from. The very same demon that killed my lovers the day after they'd been with me was now the one warming my bed every night, the one that made my body writhe...

I swallowed hard as I packed my bag. I'd purposefully locked Toby out of my mind since my birthday. He would never, ever know that I was planning on leaving him. Toby was standing in the doorway, watching me pack two weeks worth of clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked in his familiar, silky voice. Ever since that night, he'd never used mental-speak again, seeing as to how I was the only one that could hear him. He made it that way.

"I told you," I answered patiently. "I got an invitation to visit some old friends over in Ireland. I'll only be gone for two weeks. Then I come back as the Nanny again."

I was no fool. I knew he was suspicious. I knew well he wasn't looking forward to me leaving. I also knew, he was likely to follow, if only to check in on me at least twice a day... I also knew Stephen's family knew all about how to make it so a spook _can't_ enter their home. I would be safe from him there...

I hoped...

He stepped foward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.

"I don't like the idea of you being so far away," he said softly, a slightly seductive growl to his voice as he lightly nuzzled my neck. I shuddered at his touch, but he seemed to take it as a tremble of want.

Okay... so a part of me still desired him greatly, desired the blazing passion his touch aroused in me...

I shook those thoughts away. I forced a gentle smile as I turned and looked at him.

"My love, I have to go," I told him, giving him a soft kiss. "I can't miss my flight."

He growled.

"I will see you soon," he said. "I'll check in on you, make sure you're okay... If you need me-"

"I know how to get ahold of you," I said, then grabbed my bags. Slowly, I made my way downstairs and out the door, getting into Randy's car as he drove me to the airport. He smiled weakly at me.

"How's... Toby?" he asked. I sighed heavily.

"Not good," I answered. "Please, just get me to the airport, Randy."

He nodded. Once we got there, he seemed nervous as we parked and he helped me grab my bags. In other words, he carried my bags and I got my ticket and my passport checked. Once I was at the gate, he pulled me back, just before I could board.

"Kisara, about the other day in the computer room-"

He began, but got cut off.

"Are you boarding?" asked the lady. I nodded.

"Just a moment," I told her. She nodded and held the line for me. Randy swallowed hard, his gaze sweeping over my body, remembering every inch that the tapes had shown.

"I..." he faltered and I heard it, too. So did the flight attendent, much to her confusion. A low, low possessive growl emminated from a spot to my left. I didn't dare look, knowing what I'd find.

"Randy, I'd better go," I said, turning around. After I walked a short distance, I turned back around, ran over to him, then grabbed ahold of his shirt and kissed him. Randy was quick to respond.

_~WHAT ARE YOU DOING?~_

My mate's enraged snarl roared into my mind painfully. I pulled away slowly and gave Randy a soft smile.

"No regrets," I told him softly. He gave me his own soft smile and nodded. Then I turned back around and boarded the plane. I could hear my mate's snarls, growls, and grumbles as he walked next to me to the plane. Once there, he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, then sent me into the plane alone. I fell asleep shortly after taking flight.

I woke to a flight attendent lightly shaking me.

"We've arrived," she said with a pleasant smile. I nodded and thanked her, walking out of the plane and to the luggage racks. When I got there, I saw the figure of Stephen, waiting for me. His tall, muscular build... his short, spikey ginger hair... His mustache and well trimmed beard... He smiled warmly as he saw me, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "The house is all prepared."

I felt a great sense of relief flood through me at his words. I smiled and nodded, letting him take me to his car.

"Why didn't ya tell me sooner?" he asked on the way. I sighed.

"I didn't know how to tell you," I answered honestly. I shook my head, my fears circling all around me, just as we pulled into the family castle's courtyard. "I just want to forget it all..."

I looked up at my one-time lover... one who had told me less than two nights ago that he still loved me just as I was...

"Make me forget it all, Stephen," I said softly, my gaze pleading. "Make me forget his touch, his voice... everything..."

Stephen smiled and helped me out of the car, pulling me into a comforting hug.

"I intend to, _anamchara_ (soulmate)," he said. I smiled, loving how my nickname from our dating days rolled off his tongue, sounding so... wonderful... I let him lead me into his expensive and large home, taking me first to my room, carrying my bags beside me. I smiled.

"Here is where you'll be staying," he said, a familiar grin working its way onto his face. I quirked a brow.

"I remember this room, Stephen," I said in amusement. "This, if I recall correctly, is_ your_ room."

He grinned and nodded.

"Didn't think you'd object too much," he replied, then looked over the room again. The room was typical for an unmarried man of his age... though remarkably clean and organized. He laid my bags down on the large, king-size four-poster bed.

"Get into something comfortable yet elegant," he said. "I went out of my way to ensure we'd be left alone for the next five days."

I shook my head with a smile and he left. I then walked to his wardrobe and pulled out the dress he'd bought me when we were dating. It was elegant, yes, but somewhat revealing, too. If you've ever seen the queen's dress from the movie the Grimm Brothers, you'd know what it looked like and I'm not very descriptive. I shook my head with a smile when I learned that it still fit perfectly. Stephen had sent in my old handmaiden to help me put it on. Then she did my hair, putting it into serpentine curls all around my frame. I smiled and followed her to the dining hall, where Stephen waited... In his formal wear, my eyes couldn't help but remember every inch of what he looked like underneathe. We entered the room together, arm in arm, just like old times. The table was set for two, candlelight, champagne, roses... I smiled, pleased.

"You remembered," I stated calmly. He nodded with a smile.

"How could I forget?" he asked. I just smiled.

"Now, how about the first course?" he suggested. I took my seat and let him wave in his servants. Yes, Stephen was wealthy, very wealthy.

"Now, I don't mean to spoil your apetite, but... why was it such an emergency to leave this demon when you locked the last one in the place you were at and simply left?" he asked. I sighed, losing my apetite immediately.

"Stephen, that house has kids and a family in it," I answered. "It's not a matter of leaving him behind as much as it's a matter of not leaving those kids to his mercy... Stephen, it's the same demon."

His eyes widened and he set his fork down.

"Would you like to talk about this... later?" he suggested, seeing how uncomfortable I was. I nodded, relaxing immediately. "No sense in wasting a perfectly good supper."

I smiled and relaxed.

"Agreed," I told him and ate my salad. "So... how'd you convince the family to leave us for a week?"

"I told them if they didn't go, I'd make sure their lives were pure hell!" he answered, then laughed. "No, I didn't. I told them I wanted time alone with you. They all still like you, you know. They'll gladly have to returned to us."

I shook my head.

"Stephen, I'll think about it," I told him. The meal went like this, light conversation, great food, wonderful service... lovely event. When it was over, Stephen had walked me back to our room and had drawn a bath for us. His bath was one of those whirlpool tubs, the size of a hot-tub, though. We laid down in it, me leaning against him, the bubbles swirling around us. It was warm... pleasant... until I remembered what he'd done this for.

"I suppose you want answers now, huh?" I asked. He nodded.

"They would be nice."

"Well, this demon... he's the same one that's been there throughout my life," I explained. "See, when I was a child, he first came into my life when I was seven. Mom and Dad used to fight a lot, especially about me. I remembered it well. He... comforted me, his voice so familiar to me. And when my brother and his friends came to torment or hurt me, he protected me. He kept me safe. The night that my parents and brother died, he was there, holding me behind the couch, out of sight of the robbers. They looked everywhere in that house for me... but not behind the couch. I felt... safe... with him."

I shook my head.

"And so he fooled me once," I stated. "Later on, I went into a rather corrupted, abusive foster home. He came when I screamed in pain. He saved me again, attacking those boys like they'd attacked me, making them scream for it all to stop just as they had made me."

I shook my head again.

"So young and foolish was I," I continued. "To think that I believed that I had a very powerful guardian angel with me, one that would make the world pay for every ounce of my suffering and let me watch their demise... Twice the fool was I."

I leaned my head back, relaxing against Stephen.

"Then I went to high school and things... changed," I told him. "See, he'd left for a while (an absence never fully explained) but I wasn't in any danger when he wasn't there. Anyway, in high school, I got my own apartment, a place to be safe, Dad's idea. He wanted to train me to be on my own. Anyway, I was at that age that I began to experience sexual desires, physical needs... Well, when he came back, he offered to show me what I was missing, to better explain all these alien needs and wants. I gladly accepted it, trusting my guardian angel to protect me, to stop if things got too... too much for me to handle."

I paused and looked at the water.

"No boy would look at me," I admitted. "I was the weird girl, the outcast of high school. However, I didn't need them. I had my guardian angel. Every night I would get to experience pleasure, to learn more about sexuality. I enjoyed it, I won't lie. But then prom came around. I couldn't exactly take my guardian angel... so I began to seek out a prom date. I began to date this guy... everyone called him Kit. He was the best boyfriend ever! I wanted so badly to introduce him to my family, but I worried about what they would think. Apparently, I was thinking about the wrong opinion."

I paused, needing to calm my heart as I remembered this night.

"It was after prom that I went home with Kit," I continued. "Some kids spiked the punch, but we weren't drunk, just slightly intoxicated, fortunately. However, Kit's parents had a strict no drinking policy so I told him he could crash at my place."

I clenched my fists together.

"If I'd only known what I know now... he... he..."

My whole body was shaking. Stephen put his arms around me, comforting me, giving me strength to go on.

"Well, Kit and I got back to my apartment... and we did what most intoxicated couples do: have sex. Well... we were almost done when a scream of fury tore through the air and Kit was literally picked up and thrown off of me, thrown to a far wall, snapping his spine on contact. I should have figured it out right there and then that something was wrong, but I didn't. Right there, in the same room as Kit's body, my 'guardian angel' roughly finished me off. I was left with a few bruises, but I couldn't deny that I had enjoyed every minute of it. When I woke the next morning, Kit's body was gone and only my 'guardian angel' remained, bringing me my favorite breakfast in bed. My memories of the night before were a little cloudy, so I assumed I'd had a nightmare about Kit being killed... up until the police showed up. I was horrified to learn that I hadn't been dreaming. Kit was dead... and I saw it happen. I tried to tell the officers but they booked me instead... until my name was cleared and they proved I didn't kill Kit. From then on, I was known as the girl that escaped the insane asylum."

I shook my head.

"I figured my guardian angel had only been protecting me, that underneathe all that charm, Kit had been a terrible, terrible man," I continued. "So I tried dating again. I never again brought them back to my home, but... they always turned up dead the day after I took them to my bed... I couldn't understand it. I cried to my guardian angel, telling him that I felt like I was being targeted, that someone didn't want me to find love... As always, my angel listened and comforted me... then pleasured me to clear my mind of the memories."

I paused again, needing strength to go on.

"After a while, things began to go out of control. I told my angel that I'd given up on love. All my men kept dying on me... Then... he made me an offer I couldn't find any reason to refuse. HE would be my mate, my husband, my lover, my friend. All I had to do was wear a mark he gave me, claiming me as his own. Then, my lover-problem would be solved and I'd never have to feel alone or unloved again. I immediately agreed."

I showed him the mark under my breast.

"I wore this from then on, happy that I had finally found my other half," I told him. "Well... then one of my female friends got heavy into the supernatural, even began hunting ghosts and demons, trying to prove they existed or that they didn't. She invited me to go with her to get advice from a real psychic and I agreed. I only stepped one foot into the psychic's home and she freaked, calling me a demon-lover and telling me to get out. Confused, I asked her what she meant, after all, I only knew my guardian angel. I was fine up until she sprayed holy water on my chest, right on my mark. I've never felt that kind of burning pain before... never! My friend told the woman to get a grip and she helped me to a chair. Then the two began to ask questions, trying to understand why I had the mark of a demonic entity on me. So, I told them about my angel."

I shook my head with a smile.

"That psychic was smart. She knew less than two seconds in that my angel was no angel. She pulled out a book and had me recount all the facts I could think of about my lover. It lead her to a specific type of demonic haunting that was so rare, it was only known to happen twice every three centuries. It was a haunting where a demonic entity chooses his future bride, one he make into another demon like himself when the time came. But, before that could happen, the woman would have to bear the demon a child or be on the brink of death (not caused by the demon himself). I was frightened. Everything she read sounded like she knew my own life inside out. Everything matched the book's description, right down to the family history. I begged her to tell me how to prevent that from happening, how to protect myself from this trickster. She asked if I had a place to go and I told her no. She then offered her own home, but told me that I had to go home and seal the demon within my own home, freeing me from his following. However, she did warn that sealing him in was only a temporary reprieve. As soon as he was free, I would undoubtably see him again. I told her I'd take it, I'd do whatever it took to be free of this haunting shadow."

I shook my head.

"I had no idea the demon had cursed me within my very own flesh," I said ruefully. "He had known what I'd returned for and had tried to stop me... but I succeeded and didn't go back... but his curse became more and more apparent with every lover that crossed my path. Not from any man could I be satisfied. Not by any man could I cease the aching need within me for sexual release. No one man could keep up with my hunger, could give me what I sought. So... I adopted a different lifestyle. I became a real whore. I had anywhere from two to fifteen men in a row any given night. Only after so many would I be sexually satisfied... It was time consuming and exhausting... but effective."

I relaxed.

"Then I saw the ad in the paper for a nanny for two wealthy little girls. I immediately went over and got the job. There was a very sexually gratifying entity in this house, too. He made no bones about the fact that he was a demon and that he was after the girls, so I never had to worry about trusting this entity."

I shook my head ruefully.

"Had I been thinking clearly, I would have realized that he was satisfying me every time, like only that origional demon could... but I didn't realize it. I was so wrapped up in the instant gratification that I was willing to do anything it took to keep it, to get it whenever I wanted it... Then Becky revealed that this entity was... was the same entity as the origional!"

I shook again.

"I feel so trapped, Stephen!" I told him, burying my head in his chest as he held me. "I don't know what to do! I can't escape him, no matter where I go!"

"Shh," he said soflty. "Trust me, _anamchara_... I will not let him harm you."

I nodded and let him calm me. Then, I looked at him.

"Make me forget, Stephen," I begged softly. He didn't hesitate and kissed me instantly. He pulled me up to stradle him, his member hardening between us. His hands began to slide up my thighs, up to my bottom, cupping it. He pushed my body up a bit and took my breast into his mouth, suckling sweetly. A low groan of need escaped me as he switched his attention to the other one. Then, after a bit of time, he lowered my body down to encompass his member in my heat. Moans of pleasure escaped us as he moved me on him... then I began to move on my own, going faster and faster by the minute. In the distance, my pleasure drugged mind barely made out the scream of fury, but I only smiled and accepted the pleasures of Stephen's body.

_This time, Toby... This time _I_ am the one in control._

* * *

><p><em><em>Review please! They are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS.

To my readers: I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I'm at that point where I know where I want the story to go, but am struggling to get there, you know? Anywho, enjoy this new chapter!

CHAPTER EIGHT: HIDDEN ACTIONS

UNKNOWN POV

I looked into the room, watching the sleeping girl in Stephen's arms. She was healthier than the first time we'd met, less frightened by far. Make no mistake, I'd heard the whole story from her, having all ready known so much of it all ready.

_Poor girl... to be so tortured by the past... and have such a bleak future to look forward to..._

Stephen looked at me.

"We have to help her," he told me. "I can't let her go back to that... that monster... Did you hear him scream? Did you feel the castle shake as he tried to get through the glyphs?"

I nodded.

"He is a powerful demon, upper class if I'm not mistaken," I told him quietly, trying to not wake the child. "If her first attempt to cage him failed in so short of years... well, I fear we'll have to use more desperate measures."

His eyes looked dead into mine, a seriousness darkening his eyes like I'd never seen before.

"We must remove the mark," he stated. I nodded in agreement.

"But, for now, let us be certain how far things have progressed," I said, pulling out a needle. "Hold her still. I will need some blood and will send it in for testing."

Stephen gently did as told, letting me draw the necessary amount from her.

"Let us pray she's spared this," I whispered. He nodded, then held her closer to him, trying in vain to shield her from the fast approaching darkness. I shook my head sadly.

I had a sinking feeling that we were fighting a losing battle...

* * *

><p><em>The room was pitch black, impossible to see in. Regardless, I walked on through, moving as quickly as possible to reach my destination... wherever that was.<em>

_Suddenly, Stephen stepped out of the darkness, a warm smile on his face. I ran to him, gladly stepping into his arms. I was safe..._

_"So nice of you to return to me..."_

_I froze, my gaze slowly rising up to meet his... and looked into a pair of amber eyes surrounded by black fur-_

With a gasp, I jerked awake. My sides heaved as I calmed my body, banishing my dream from my mind. After I succeeded, I realized the sun was shining in my window. I leaned over and looked at the clock.

"Good, you're awake," Stephen greeted from the doorway. I jumped and spun quickly. "Wow... you look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head.

"Just... just a bad dream," I told him, playing it off. "So... what are we gonna do today?"

He smiled warmly, handing me a set of clothes.

"I want to take you out riding," he answered. "You DO remember how... right?"

Playfully, I smacked him for that.

"Of course!" I answered, then got dressed. "Are we gonna eat first?"

He laughed.

"The very idea of YOU skipping breakfast is an impossibility," he joked. Again, I hit him. He just laughed more and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder as he packed me down to the dining room. After a few minutes of struggling (and just making him laugh even more) I gave up and just flopped, letting him man-handle me. After all, I should be used to this by now, no?

"There," he said, setting me down in a chair at the table. "Now, shut up and eat."

I threw my fork at him and stole another from another place setting. He just chuckled and dodged, then picked it up and set it next to my plate. I gratefully ate the large stack of blueberry pancakes on my plate with homemade choke-cherry syrup. I drank my orange juice and ate my bacon. I finished up, then got up, taking his offered hand. He then led me down to the stables.

"I hope you recognize this one," Stephen said, turning me to face a particular stall. My eyes lit up, joy erupting through me.

"Cobalt!"

* * *

><p>Fury poured from every pore.<p>

_Curse that flimsy human! How DARE he touch my woman! How DARE he!_

I'd seen that human touch her and had tried to intervene, only to hit a VERY painful barrier.

_Glyphs... I've singed fur to prove it!_

I growled deeply again, watching the two mount up. The black stallion she rode...

_Cobalt, yes, I remember... A gift from her father..._

The two were talking but, thanks to this blasted barrier, I couldn't hear a word. I couldn't even see them clearly. It was like a blurry image you see through a glasses perscription that's too weak or when you're drunk.

I clenched my fists hard.

_How dare she do this to me! She KNEW about the glyphs, I'm sure of it! She betrayed me!_

A low snarl escaped me... and I got the pleasure of watching her smile fall from her face as her eyes feverishly scanned the area where I was. However, the barrier also prevented her from seeing me. I frowned, my eyes narrowing, as the male reached over and said something to her, taking her hand in his. When she looked over, he stole a kiss.

White-hot fury filled me as I banged my fist against the barrier again. The pain in my hand was nothing compared to the pain that human male would know when I got her back!

She didn't even hear my growls this time as he kissed her over and over and over again, wiping her mind of all thought and ensnaring her senses. He pulled away for a moment and said something softly to her, pulling her hand down to feel his hardened flesh.

Again, I tried to get through the barrier. The worst part was, that human KNEW I was here and I was watching! He was TAUNTING me, provoking my temper!

After a few more light caresses, he gave her another kiss, finally pulling away and sitting proper in his saddle. She gave him a dazed smile and continued on their way. I narrowed my eyes even further, my gaze zeroing in on the male.

_Soon, my pet. Soon you will return to me... and I will make him pay for laying his hands on you!_

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN POV<p>

The texts swirled before my eyes.

_How hard can it be to find one simple text?_

The answer: very hard. I was annoyed. For the past three days, I had searched tirelessly, trying to find a way to remove that mark.

However, it would appear that his mark was damn near impossible to remove. It had been placed willingly upon her flesh... and now it would have to be forcibly removed unless (for some completely unfathomable reason) the demon himself removes it.

_Fat chance of that ever happening..._

I sat back, my exhaustion slowly catching up to me.

_All I need to free her from his hold is his name! Toby wasn't it, this much I know... How hard is it to get a demonic name?_

Again, my vision filled with black spots temporarily before they slowly faded. I knew the demon had something to do with my weariness. He didn't _want_ to release her. He didn't _want_ to be found by me nor Stephen, not until it was on _his_ terms.

That simply won't do. If we fought on _his_ terms, there was no way we could win. He would make sure of that. He would not let his bride go...

And there was even worse news, news that neither Stephen nor I had the heart to tell her, for we were certain it would break her... The blood draw came back... with disasterous consequences.

Kisara... was pregnant.


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am uncertain at this time of where to go. I have written three very different endings and require your input as my faithful readers. Please, go to my profile and take the poll there. All three endings are listed, however, they also don't give much away in what happens along the way.

As your dedicated writer, I implore you to give me your input so that I know what is best for this story. The poll shall remain up for a total of two weeks. At this time, I will then decide what is to become of my strange tale.

Thank you.

Viper-Sindel


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I apologize for waiting so long to respond and post. As my glorious readers, I know I owe you a Thanksgiving Gift, so I shall post two chapters. The first thing you should note is that I will only post one ending at a time. After I have finished that ending, I will then post the ending for the other selected person. I thank my readers for suggesting this course of action due to the controversy of my poll.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving!**

**Viper-Sindel**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE FILM. OTHERWISE, THIS STORY IS ALL MINE.

Chapter Nine: Kisara's Reaction

KISARA'S POV

I giggled as Stephen got tackled by kids again. The family was all back, including his neices and nephews. They all loved him, just as much as I had begun to once more.

He may be a fighter, but this was one fight he'd never win. It was only eight to one, but oh well. It was cute.

"So, will you be staying with us?" Stephen's mother, Shannah, asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Of course," I answered. "I promised Stephen I'd be here for two weeks. Then I must go back and babysit again. I like those kids and don't want to leave them behind."

"But... what about the you-know-what?" she asked, concern all over her face. I gave a soft sigh.

"I can't avoid him forever," I told her. "I will not be a caged rat. I will bind him to another house if I have to, but I can't leave those girls in his clutches."

"Kisara... you're safe here," she reminded me. "Please, stay here with us. Stephen still loves you dearly, so do we. Those kids will be safe. He needs those girls to produce sons for him. He won't harm them."

"Not yet," I corrected, looking her in the eye. "Shannah, I appreciate your concern, but I have to go back. It's not a choice."

Then I got up and walked over next to the barrier. I knew he was there, just on the other side. I didn't know how I knew, I just did. While the thought of going back to him had initially terrified me, scared me beyond words, I began to realize that the lives of those two girls and their family were more important to me than my own. They didn't deserve to suffer for my freedom. I couldn't let him take out on them his fury with me. Thus, my fears dissipated.

I was not afraid of him anymore. If he wanted to kill me, he'd have done so all ready. No, he merely wished to possess me, to control me. This, I would continue to give the illusion that he had. He would never again control me... but he didn't need to know that.

_Toby... I know you're there._

_~You dare address me after what you've done?~_

_Toby, don't... Don't be like this. I was afraid... I am not anymore._

_~Prove it.~_

I paused and glanced behind me, making sure no one was watching. Then I stepped through the wards, into his waiting arms. He was holding me unneccessarily tight.

"Toby, I have to breathe," I reminded him, placing my hands gently on his chest, letting my fingers sink into his silken fur. His hold on me loosened, realizing I wasn't going anywhere. I looked up into his eyes, his uncertain gaze. "Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate and obeyed, pulling my body to his and covering my mouth with his own. To further ease his temper and worries, I let him support me as I lifted my legs up around his waist. He pulled back with a soft groan of hunger, of need.

"It has been too long," he told me softly, then carried me out of view of Stephen's home. Into the nearby forest we went, only stopping when we reached a small clearing. The sun shown down on us brightly as he laid me on the ground. He only pulled away long enough to remove my underwear, then merely pushed my skirt up around my waist. He wasted no time, pressing his length insistantly into my heat.

A moan tore from my throat, my hands flying to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. This round of sex was unlike all the others before it. It was sensual, tender...

He trailed kisses and light bites down my neck, his hand sliding down my frame, down to encompass my breast. I arched into his touch, moaning and gasping as his thrusts reached a slow, steady rythum. His expert hand soon caused my nipple to peak, then slid down my side, a shiver following it down my spine. He swept me away with another sensual kiss, soon pulling me up into his arms while he sat back on his knees, pushing and pulling me, moving me how he wanted, while his mouth decended to my breasts, teasing each one deliciously.

My whole body trembled at his touch, but I couldn't help but resent this touch.

"Dammit, Toby," I cursed. "I don't _want_ this gentle crap!"

He chuckled, but didn't speed up any, only continued at his annoyingly torturous pace. I couldn't deny my pleasure, but the more _loving_ his sex was, the harder it was for me to keep to my resolve. When he was like this... it made me forget that I was supposed to oppose him, that I was supposed to hate him... In this moment, he was my angel once more, my loving, enticing angel...

"Toby..." I whimpered, feeling my edge was near.

"Kisara..." was the heated whisper I got back, telling me he was close, too. Soon, he bit down on my shoulder, a growl escaping him as he spilled his seed deep inside me. This triggered my own climax, causing me to fall limp on him. Slowly, he lowered me back to the ground again, then pulled himself out, content to lay next to me, letting me curl up in his arms.

"We haven't been that gentle since my first time," I commented softly. He chuckled.

"You have no idea, do you?" he asked softly, rubbing my back lightly with his claws. "I'm surprised. I thought Stephen told you everything."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, sitting up with a frown to look down at him. "What are they hiding from me?"

He caressed my face lightly.

"Kisara... why else would I not be rough like you enjoy?" he asked softly. My frown deepened. It made no sense! "My love... you are pregnant."

My eyes widened in shock and horror.

"What?" I asked, not sure I heard him correctly. He looked at me and frowned.

"Kisara, what's wrong?"

My heart was racing. This meant, if I had this baby, he had won! I would become a demon, too!

"Toby, I'm not ready to be a mother!" I told him, shaking. "What if I mess up? What will they be like? How can I take care of a half-demon baby?"

He chuckled softly and pulled me into his arms.

"Calm yourself, my love," he crooned softly, rubbing my back again. "You'll be fine... A demon baby is no different from a human baby. You raise him or her exactly the same way. If you mess up, well, try again."

That did little to comfort me, something I knew he knew.

"If it bothers you that much, the baby can wait," he offered. I froze, sitting back up to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, worried. His gaze studdied my own.

"If you feel you truly aren't ready, I can remove the child, cause a miscarriage... then we can try again when you _are_," he answered simply. He made it sound so simple... but it wasn't. I knew my mothering instincts would weep for the loss of my child but, at the same time, I knew this child was one I had to get rid of.

"I... I can't... I can't think about this... right now," I said, shaking, closing my eyes. "I just found out I'm pregnant and now you're telling me to kill my baby and just try again later? Really? Are you that insensitive?"

He cringed.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that," he objected. "I just... I don't want to force you into anything you feel you aren't ready for..."

I wanted to cry. That sounded so much like my angel... If he kept this up, I wasn't going to be able to stop him... I wouldn't _want_ to...

"Thank you," I told him softly, taking a kiss. "But I need time to think on it, okay?"

He nodded, hugging me to him.

"I understand," he said softly, stealing another kiss.

"Kisara!"

"Kisara, where are you?"

"Kisara?"

I looked up and found my underwear. I put it on quickly and walked quickly towards the voices.

"Kisara... you... you will come back, right?" Toby asked, stopping me. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss.

"Call that a promise," I told him. "Now go, before they see you. Stephen won't rest until he's destroyed you."

"I won't let him," he told me, kissing me again. "I'll see you in a week."

"Yes," I agreed. "You will."

He nodded and vanished, just before Stephen burst through the trees.

"Kisara, are you all right?" he asked urgently. Rather than answer, I reached up and-

SMACK!

He stumbled back, holding his offended cheek, looking up at me in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. "Don't you think I had a right to know that I was pregnant?"

His eyes widened.

"Toby was kind enough to tell me so... what was stopping you?" I demanded further. He slowly recovered.

"Kisara... I wanted to tell you when you were ready to hear it, not a moment before," he defended himself. "Why did you leave the safety of the glyphs?"

"I am not afraid of him anymore," I answered simply, then sighed. I felt emotionally drained. There was just too much going on at once. "Enough. Let's not fight. Let's just go home."

Slowly, he nodded and we headed back to his house. The family soon swarmed us, making sure I was okay, then went back to playing and eating. While it was so calm and restful outside, my heart and mind were in a bind. I was far from calm.

"I'm gonna go to bed," I told Stephen quietly. "Come get me around suppertime."

He nodded, though he looked concerned.

"I'll be fine," I assured him, then vanished upstairs into our room. I was more or less using my dreams to escape my terrifying reality... but it was a great deal safer than ever before.

Now that I had Toby's trust again, I had to be sure to keep him calm. Otherwise, he may strike at the family.

I must keep him happy... whatever it takes.

TOBY'S POV

I was no fool.

I watched her walk back to that human.

I could sense her fear, her thick, delicious fear...

_Delicious from anyone but her._

I knew she was still opposing me. I knew she hadn't been fully honest with me. I just had to play my cards right.

_That sounded so much like my angel... If he kept this up, I wasn't going to be able to stop him... I wouldn't want to..._

Her words had hit me hard. My Kisara was only with me to protect that family. Did the babe in her womb mean that little to her?

I was no fool. I knew well she would regret it if she ever lost that babe.

_After all, she wept to me for weeks when she lost my first attempt..._

Yes, I remembered that well. She'd been with so many men by the time she realized she was pregnant. She had been deeply upset.

_"What about his/her father, my Angel? I cannot raise a child alone!"_

_"What am I? Chopped liver?"_

_"Angel, I need someone physical, someone I can be seen with, someone I can hold in public, someone that can hold my baby, play with my baby. No offense meant, but you don't quite cut it."_

I'd been so offended by that statement but had thought over her words. That was when I decided I needed to give her what she so desperately wanted. I left her that night and had sought out a cult of women. They wanted power, wealth. I agreed to give it to them if they gave me their first born son.

_And then no sons were born to that line and still haven't been._

Disgust filled me. How long would Kisara have to wait for what she desired most? Granted, I could always possess a grown male, but said male would fight me every step of the way, if not get help that could tear me from her forever. So, I had waited and bid my time.

_Then she got pregnant._

I'd been so pleased after I'd learned the child was mine. It was the greatest gift she could have given me, terrified as she was.

_Then that dreadful day... The day those men attacked her before I could get back to her. There is no day I regret more than that one. If those blasted women hadn't summoned me that morning, I could have been there, could have protected her from those bastards!_

A sinister smile slowly slid onto my face.

_Not that I didn't get my revenge on them for hurting her._..

None of them had survived to tell the tale. All of them had been killed in very brutal murders. I'd used their loved ones, caused them to turn on them and kill them cruelly. I remember finding her in the hospital that night, how she'd wept in my arms.

_"Forgive me, Angel... Please forgive me..."_

_"What for?" I asked her. "You did nothing wrong."_

_"But... my baby..."_

_"Not your fault, Kisara. Perhaps it just wasn't the right time. Don't worry, my precious Kisara... There's always next time."_

_"But I failed... I failed as a mother to protect my child..."_

_I held her as she wept._

_"I know it hurts, little one. It won't get any easier for a long time. However, with all pain, it passes. You will never forget, but you will move on from this."_

_"I believe you."_

_I had just held her for a while._

_"Angel... Please don't ever leave me again... I was so frightened... I thought I was going to die..."_

_"No, Kisara. I will never again leave you."_

And I had meant what I told her that day. From that day on, I never left her, not even when the cult called. I stayed by her side, waiting, watching.

_And then she betrayed me because of that stupid human woman!_

I had never forgotten the scent of that woman. I could smell it here at Stephen's home. She was here, if not nearby. I knew she would try to get in the way again. I also knew I wasn't going to stand by and let her.

This time... I would kill her.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I CREATED... UNFORTUNATELY...

Chapter 10: Betrayed for the Name of a Demon

KISARA'S POV

Stephen woke me later that night.

"Dress semi-nicely," he told me softly, brushing my hair out of my face. "This dinner will be just me and you... and a special guest."

"A guest?" I asked. He nodded.

"Someone I'm sure you will remember," he answered, then kissed my hand softly. "Please be patient with me. It was she that learned you were pregnant. It was also she that had decided it was best to break it to you when she deemed you were ready."

I frowned but nodded, accepting his words. Then he turned and left, leaving me to my thoughts. It didn't take me long to dress properly and make my way down to the dining hall. Again, it was a candle-lit dinner. However, a woman sat there talking with Stephen, both in low voices. When I entered the room, they silenced and looked at me. As soon as I saw her face, I gasped.

"You!" I said, gaping. "Mina!"

"Hello, Kisara," the psychic greeted. "I wish our reunion could be on better terms than this."

Slowly, I forced myself forward and took the offered chair next to Stephen, across from her.

"Now, I know the demon is back in your life, Kisara," she told me. "Stephen told me all about it once I arrived a few days before you did. He then filled me in the rest of the way after you told him all that had happened in your life."

In a way, I felt betrayed. Stephen had told this woman everything without consulting me first, though she all ready knew most of it.

"I also have a way to remove yourself from him permanently... but it isn't without pain nor price."

Now she had my undivided attention.

"Mina wants to remove the demonic marks from your body," Stephen explained, taking my hand gently in his own. "However, since they were both placed on a _willing_ body, we will require Toby's real name, his demonic name. Once we have that, we can remove those marks for good and cast him back to hell where he belongs, keeping you and the family safe."

"But the price?"

Both exchanged looks, guilty and saddened looks.

"Kisara," Mina began hesitantly. "The price is something you will have to think on... and think hard. I know what it does to a woman, how hard it is to accept, but it is the only way to break all ties."

As soon as I saw where her eyes glanced, I freaked. I stood up so quickly that my chair fell over.

"No!" I said immediately, horrified that she would even ask this, that Stephen would! I backed away from them until Stephen grabbed my arm and held me in place, though I struggled to get away.

"Kisara, it's the only way!" Mina repeated desperately. "It is not love you feel, it is the demon controlling you through the unborn child!"

"No! I won't let you kill my baby!"

"Kisara, if the babe still exists after we remove the marks, when we try to cast the demon away, he can simply possess the child, binding himself to you until either the child dies or you do!" Mina explained, her voice telling me just how much she loathed telling me this. "You know I woudn't ask something like this of you if there was any other way! I would never ask you to live through the pain of losing your baby again!"

Now it was Stephen's turn to be surprised.

"Again?" he asked. I stopped struggling and hung my head, tears leaking down my cheeks.

"I was pregnant once before, though I didn't know whose it was," I told him. "My Angel told me I could keep it and he'd help me raise it, help me give the babe the best life possible... but he left one day without warning. That same day, I was mugged and gang-raped. It cost the life of my baby."

He turned me in his arms and held me as I cried, remembering the pain of loss that I had felt.

"Kisara, I don't want you to decide tonight, nor tomorrow," Mina said softly. "I want you to think about it. I will come back in three days time for your decision. By then I will have the demon's true name, but I will not use it unless you are willing."

I nodded weakly. She gave my shoulder a soft squeeze, nodded to Stephen, and left. My appetite was officially gone. I was too worked up for this right now.

"I... I'm sorry, Stephen... I need to be alone."

He released me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kisara," he whispered to me. "If there's anything you need..."

"I know where to find you," I answered, then quickly left the hall.

_And I thought Toby asking me to have a miscarriage was bad..._

Tears streamed down my face again as I ran through the halls, ran away from the source of my pain.

_What do I do now?_

TWO DAYS LATER

MINA'S POV

"Mina, I'm not sure I want to do this now," Stephen objected softly. "You saw what the very idea did to her!"

"Stephen, that isn't Kisara anymore," I told him sternly. "The demon is using his mark and the infant to control her, to control her mind!"

"How can you be so sure of that?" he asked. I frowned. I knew it was going to be near impossible for him to accept this.

"My family has seen this so many times throughout the years, we know what we see and what to do," I told him shortly.

"Then you have no intention of giving her a choice in the matter, do you?"

I sighed heavily and looked at Stephen.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Stephen, simply because I care a great deal for you and your family..."

I then held up a ceremonial knife.

"But I cannot allow you to get in the way."

I drug the blade across my hand, letting the blood drip to the floor. Stephen was no fool. His eyes widened and he ran for the door.

Needless to say, he didn't make it. A black blur flashed past him, only to throw him back into the room, hard enough to knock him out.

_Summoning a demon to defy a demon. Twisted mortal._

The voice in my head rang clear, definately male.

"You know what I want and what I require," I said clearly, knowing I could not see this entity. Never had he allowed me to see him.

_Yes. You require his name... and so you shall have it... at the usual price._

"As you require," I answered, taking the clasp of the robe I wore and pulling it off. Said robe pooled at my feet leaving me naked in the firelight. "Take my body... and give me the name of my enemy."

The creature gave a low approving sound before I found myself shoved up against a wall, pinned between the entity and cold stone.

_A pleasure... as always._

KISARA'S POV

I relaxed in Toby's arms, just outside the barrier. It was the morning that Mina would come for my decision. My choice was weighing heavily on my mind... and he knew it. He had sensed my unease a long time ago... and the situation had spilled out of me to him in this moment. Right now, I felt as though a large part of the burden had been lifted off my shoulders, simply because he knew. He had yet to say anything as we lay together under a tree.

"Kisara... I am going to tell you a story," Toby told me quietly. "I didn't plan on telling you this until after our child was born... but recent events have influenced that decision."

I frowned.

"What do I need to know?" I asked, worried now. Toby was _never_ uneasy, not like he was now. He even seemed (dare I say it) afraid. He softly kissed my temple.

"It starts all the way back when Lucifer was thrown out of heaven," he began. I got comfortable in his arms, willing to hear the whole thing before I made any judgements. "I was one of the many angels that followed him, considered to be his right-hand man by many due to how close the two of us were. However, I left the angel I loved behind. We snuck around, making time to see one another. The years passed and I lost my angelic appearance, taking on more and more the form you see me as now."

He paused.

"One night, I met her in a clearing of a forest," he continued. "However, there was something wrong with my angel. She was deeply upset by something, though she wouldn't tell me what. She told me she could never see me again. She broke my heart. I begged her to reconsider, to not reject me, but she only cried those pearly tears. It hurt to see her so upset. Unfortunately, we both sensed the coming of new angels. I ran into the shadows of the surrounding forest, hiding my aura and body from them."

I gasped.

"That's my picture!" I whispered. He nodded sadly, then continued.

"Gabriel soon appeared, flanked by a few others, and attacked my angel. They screamed that she was to be punished for consorting with a demon, that she would pay for it with her life. I tried to move to her, tried to help, but some unseen force was keeping my body in place, forcing me to watch this horrible spectacle. They soon left her for dead, her body crumpled and bleeding on the ground."

I felt tears slip down my face as he recounted this for me. It was terrible!

"I ran back to her, begging her to stay with me," he went on. "But my pleas were in vain. She turned her beautiful eyes to me and told me to never forget the feel of her soul. Just because she was dying as an angel did not mean her soul was gone forever. If I could find her soul and make her mine, she could live with me forever and no one would be able to say otherwise... and she vanished from my arms."

I squeezed his hand gently, giving him the only comfort I could give.

"It was four centuries later before I came across her soul again," he told me. "I found her in the land of Egypt, a simple young girl with a long life ahead of her. I introduced myself to her in the form of Anubis. She became my most devoted priestess... and my nightly lover. However, I did not count on the fact that the 'real' Anubis would show up and expose us."

"The Egyptian Gods were real?" I asked, dumbfounded. He shrugged.

"They were more or less simply demons using humans for their own personal gain," he answered. "Anyway, when we were exposed, she was about to gain the mark you bear. If they had killed her _after_ the mark was placed, I could have saved her life, made her a demon like me-"

"With you for all eternity," I said softly. He nodded.

"But I failed and she died alone... Millenias later, I tired of waiting and decided to play with a few mortals in Greece. To spite a king, I entered the womb of his queen, possessing the dead fetus there, restoring it's life. However, the body morphed and shifted to accomodate my own. Thus was born the Minotaur."

I looked at him in shock.

"That was you?"

He nodded, then went on.

"As the story went, many virgins were sent to me (as were many that weren't virgins). They all came and went and I killed them all... save one on the last boat to me before my murderer would arrive."

He paused.

"I had found her again... She came into my labyrinth like a scared little rabbit... only to find that I was not the monster she'd been led to believe. She gave herself to me... again and again... our nights were filled with passion... until _he_ came. He witnessed us together and thought I was forcing myself on her, using some sort of trickery to make her believe I was her human lover."

"My second drawing..." I realized. Again, he nodded.

"She was knocked out when she tried to get between him and I," he continued. "It was selfish of me to hope he'd killed her. After all, she willingly bore my mark. I could have had her by my side, but luck was not with me. My mortal body was killed, releasing my spirit. I had exhausted most of my energy trying to survive so he got away with my woman. He took her back to his home where they banished my mark from her flesh and killed the fetus she carried. They cast me back to hell just after the wedding ceremony that bound my woman to that human."

I shook my head, struggling to absorb his heartache.

"It was several millenia later before I could return to the world of the living," he told me, his story coming to a close. "Again and again I would find her, would almost have her, and something would go wrong and I would lose her yet again. Just when my hope had finally fallen to dispair, I sensed her once more. She was but a child at the time, but she was a lovely child... but tormented and emotionally scarred..."

He paused and turned my body to look at him.

"Kisara... that little girl... was you."

I froze, my heart skipping a beat.

"Kisara, you once asked me why such drawing ideas kept coming to you out of the blue," he said softly, stroking my face. "The answer is simple. They are the memories of your soul, your soul trying to tell you what I've been trying to tell you all along."

I swallowed, my eyes welling up again.

"Kisara... I love you," he said softly, looking me in the eyes. "Don't ask me to live without you anymore... Please do not part yourself from me."

Tears leaked out of my cheeks.

"Toby... I-"

"My name, Kisara," he said softly, stopping me fast. "You know it, deep inside you. Say my name, my true name... just this once... and you won't have to say it again unless you want to."

If I doubted his story, the fact that a name immediately popped into my mind cancelled that out.

"Reilyal," I whispered. He closed his eyes, a pleased expression crossing his face. He then opened his eyes once more and looked at me with such love.

"Kisara... my Kisara..."

Then he kissed me, holding me to him. It was a gentle caress, a lover's kiss. There was no heat, no blazing passion... but there was love and a strong feeling that this was right, this was how it should be.

Suddenly, though, his head snapped up, a frown on his features.

"Is everything all right?" I asked softly.

"Kisara, get inside," he said immediately. "Don't open the door no matter who comes, I'm begging you."

I felt fear clutch my heart.

"Reilyal... what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, only helped me to my feet and pushed me into the wards.

"Go now," he instructed hastily. "Go now!"

I nodded and ran to Stephen's home.

I could only pray Reilyal was safe.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT KISARA, STEPHEN, AND MINA.

**To my faithful readers, I apologize. I had a slight delay in posting due to a toddler pushing buttons on my computer and erasing the entire Hard Drive. I also apologize that it will take a bit longer to re-write and publish each chapter. I will also warn you now that I will only be posting one ending to this tale. I apologize for all inconvenience this gives you.**

**Viper-Sindel**

Confused and disoriented, I wandered through the halls of the vast mansion. I was lost in minutes, completely lost. However, a strangely familiar scent reached my nose, the scent of cinnamon rolls. Using it as a guide, I found my way to the den next to my bedroom. I was surprised at who was waiting for me.

"Mina!" I said, pleasantly surprised. I ran over and hugged her tight. "Oh, Mina! I just learned the most wonderful things! I have so much to tell you!"

She gave me a small smile and patiently listened as I told her all that Reilyal had told me. However, as my story went on, she began to frown more and more.

"Kisara... am I to understand... that you intend to _keep_ his mark?" she asked, sounding deeply upset. I frowned, confused.

"Does it truly matter?" I asked. "Mina, it's a chance at a new life. Even if I die in this life, I'll never have to face judgement. I'll never have to answer for all my good and bad karma... Mina... it's true freedom, at least, to somone like me... Are you saying you don't want me to accept him and all that he offers me?"

"Kisara... I worry about you," she told me gently. "I worry that you don't realize the true extent of what he offers. Do you realize that you'll never again be the angel you once were? Do you realize that, if he saves you, you will become a demon? Did he tell you how the angels hunt you incessantly? Did he tell you how humans despise and cast you away, into the darkness of hell? Did he tell you what hell was like, how horrible it is, the fate that awaits all demons?"

I began to tremble.

_She's right... How did I not think this through? How did I let myself be deceived so easily?_

I looked to the floor.

_But... can I live without Reilyal?_

That was a question worth pondering.

"Where's Stephen?" I asked her softly. "I... I need his opinion... I can't make this decision alone!"

"You aren't alone, Kisara," Mina told me softly, rubbing my arms. "I'm right here, helping you... but we need to decide soon. This must be done precisely on the midnight hour or it won't work."

"Mina... I..."

I bit my lip, thinking on all I knew, on all I'd been shown... on Reilyal's face once he realized he'd found me.

"I want to keep it, to stay with Reilyal," I told her, looking into her face. "I can't... leave him again..."

Mina's expression fell into an emotionless state.

"Kisara," she sighed, shaking her head. "I tried to do this the nice way, letting you decide... but I cannot allow the two of you to join together."

I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked, trying to absorb this. "Why are you so against this?"

She gave me a malicious smile, pulling the neck of her shirt down to show me three clawmarks that never fully healed.

Memory surged. I'd seen those marks in nearly every life... This woman... this was the angel that killed me for being with a demon!

"It's _you_!" I said, backing up quickly.

"Unlike you, dear, I didn't forget every time I died," she said, advancing. "I stopped your union then and I will stop it now!"

Abruptly, she lunged at me and I screamed, bolting from the room.

"Reilyal! Reilyal! Help me, please! It's _her_!"

I ran through the halls, fear lending great amounts of speed to my fleeing feet. I could hear her just behind me. If I even lost my footing for a second, she'd be on me. I knew she'd even go as far as to kill me to stop this union.

She'd done it before.

It was in every lifetime I'd led, all those times I'd met Reilyal, I'd met her... and she had killed me, trying to stop the union.

"Keep screaming, my dear!" she laughed. "He won't hear you. He can't get within these walls! I made those barriers myself!"

"Stephen will stop you!" I said immediately. Again, she laughed.

"Stephen is rather tied up at the moment, he won't help you either!" Mina told me, still chasing me.

_Oh God... What did I do to deserve this?_

"You can't run forever!"

"Watch me!"

I forced my feet onward, knowing I wasn't going to last long. I knew I could only delay the inevitable...

* * *

><p>"Put your back into it!" Toby snarled, his eyes and senses fully on my home while I dug in the dirt.<p>

"If you think I'm not, by all means, do this yourself!" I snapped at him, irritably. "I want to save Kisara just as much as you do, but snarling at me isn't gonna get us there any faster!"

"You don't understand how close we are to losing her!" Toby growled. "I can hear her cries, hear her screaming for me to save her..."

Every few seconds, he would cringe in pain, then snarl at the barrier. Finally, I felt the two coins in my grasp.

"Got them!" I said, grabbing them out of the hole. Immediately, he roared in his fury and I knew he was no longer with me. Quickly, I rushed to my home. I began to finally hear her cries, begging for someone, anyone to save her. I didn't know what I was going to do... but I had to try.

"Bitch!" came Mina's voice, dripping with hate and venom. "I'll kill you for that!"

"No you won't!" was Kisara's immediate reply. Another roar of Toby's rage echoed through the halls, followed by a screech of pain and rage.

"You will not defeat me, Reilyal!" Mina said. "I've defeated you before! I will do it again! Then Kisara will be free of you- for all time!"

I hurried my footsteps, rushing into the room they were in. I couldn't see Toby, but he was definately fighting Mina... and Mina appeared to be evenly matched with him. Kisara was on the floor, leaning up against the wall, watching with horrified eyes. Her shoulder was bleeding profusely, like she'd been stabbed.

_C'mon Stephen! Find something! Do something!_

My eyes swept the room, forcing myself to recall any and all safety features my home had. Finally, I bolted over to the chest of drawers. There, I pulled out the only safety feature in this room.

_That's a beauty..._

I looked back at Mina. She was currently on the defensive side of things.

"Toby!" I warned. Almost immediately, Mina was thrown to the floor. She only had time to give one last snarl before I embedded the bullet in her brain. After she collapsed, I dropped the gun and bolted over to Kisara, tearing a piece of my shirt and wrapping it around her wound.

"We have to get you to the hospital," I told her, picking her up gently. Her head rolled, slumping against my chest. "Hang in there... Don't die on me, Kisara. Don't die."

Without another word, I raced out the door to my car.

She'd lost a lot of blood.

This was gonna be a close one.

* * *

><p>Kisara was still unconcious. It had been four days now, four days since that fateful fight with Mina. Kisara had lost too much blood. She'd been given a full transfusion. Now we played a waiting game.<p>

Toby had refused to leave the room, refused to leave her side. I could see now why she had chosen this... demon... over me. He was so dedicated to her, so devoted. It was almost unheard of among demonic beings. They were said to be cold and cruel... but I was seeing otherwise right now. Every night he would hold her hand and talk to her, plead with her to come back, to not leave him again. He would beg her to return or for any sign that she was still with us. He never minded my presence in the room. He only had eyes for her.

She was his angel. That was clear to me now. He had told me their story from beginning to now. I could never imagine such agony, never imagine the torture he went through, getting so close, only to lose her again.

So much for the theory that demons don't have hearts.

Sighing, I stared at the cup in my hand as the nurse came in to check on her again.

"No change?" she asked me softly. I shook my head sadly. "If she doesn't come out of this by tonight, you do realize she put in place a legality that says we have to pull the plug at midnight, right?"

I froze, my head snapping up to look at her.

"No!" I said. "You mustn't!"

_Let her go, Stephen. If she dies, I can still save her. It will just be on this plane of existance, not yours. She will still live._

That gave me no comfort at all. Just because I knew she belonged to him didn't mean I was ready to lose my good friend.

"I have no choice," the nurse told me sadly. "That's what she put in place a long time ago. She doesn't want to exist like this. At midnight, I will be forced to pull the plug. For some patients, it snaps them back to us. For others, it forces them to move on. We can only pray for the former."

Then she left again, closing the door quietly behind her. I looked at Kisara, my eyes filling with tears I would never shed.

_Please, Kisara... Don't die on me._

* * *

><p>It was a while before Stephen finally left for something to eat. As soon as he was gone, I drifted towards the bed. Slowly, carefully, I let myself into her mind.<p>

Hell was nothing compared to this.

All around me, fire licked every wall, every inch of the floor. The entire room was pitch black, the flames not even coming close to lighting the darkness around me.

"KISARA!"

My roared cry echoed all around me as I hurried through it all.

"KISARA, ANSWER ME!"

For what seemed like hours, I searched and called for her. Time was running short!

"Reilyal?"

The hushed whisper just barely reached my ears. I skidded to a stop and whirled.

"KISARA! WHERE ARE YOU? KISARA!"

"I'm here."

Her voice was so weak. Slowly, I followed it in the direction I'd heard, finally seeing her lying on the ground, her skin deathly pale, silver blood (the blood of angels) forming a pool all around her. I rushed to her side and pulled her into my arms.

"Reilyal... I feel so weak," she struggled to get out. Her voice was fading fast, just like her life force.

"My angel, listen to me," I told her urgently, turning her head to look at me. Weakly, her eyes looked into my own. I could see the darkness closing in on her. "This isn't the end. You will not die. I can save you, but you must first save yourself. You _will_ die if you don't force yourself to act."

I lightly caressed her face, watching her eyes water.

"Reilyal... I don't... I don't want to die..."

I brushed away the tear as it slid down her cheek.

"My... Our baby?"

I sighed heavily.

"They will die if you do," I told her softly. "I need you, Kisara... Please... don't leave me again... I'll die without you..."

Weakly, her hand came up and cupped my cheek.

"Reilyal... I love you," she said softly, her eyes showing it.

"Prove it," I told her desperately. "Come back to me! Save us!"

"I don't know how..."

"Wake up! That's all you have to do! Just wake up! I need you! Stephen needs you! Our baby needs you!"

Slowly, I saw what I needed to see enter her eyes.

Determination.

"I will wait for you on the outside," I told her softly. "Please, please join me there. This battle is all yours."

Then I pulled out of her mind. Slowly, I then sat down on the windowsill. Stephen was back and watching her, his expression one of great sadness. The tears he'd fought so hard filled his eyes to the brim, though he fought their falling.

"She's going to die... isn't she?" he asked softly, his fear and hurt in his voice.

"That's up to her now."

My words had little comfort, considering I knew I would lose her, too, if she chose not to fight to live.

"All we can do is wait."

* * *

><p>As midnight approached, I knew this was it. Either she came back now or she would be lost to us forever. We have five minutes till and the doctor was here, ready to pull the plug as precisely midnight.<p>

He and the nurse began to remove the lesser tubes and needles, though they waited on the lifelines. Five minutes dragged as I remembered all the time we'd spent together, all those memories I'd have because of this woman.

My eyes were glued on her as the doctor gave her a sad smile and turned off the final lifeline.

I held my breath, held my hope for even just a moment longer. Desperately, I searched her face, her body, her being for any sign of life. As the minutes ticked by, the tears I fought began to stream down my face.

beep... beep... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"She... she didn't make it..."

A sob slipped from me as the nurse announced this. I placed my head in my hands and wept openly, my entire body shaking.

"No," I wept. "No... Why, Kisara? God, no! Anyone but her!"

The nurse laid a comforting hand on my shoulder as the flatline continued in the silence of the room.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep... beep... beep... beep...


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT STEPHEN AND KISARA.

**I apologize that it's so short, but I couldn't wait to put this up. Enjoy!**

**Viper-Sindel**

beep... beep... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"She... she didn't make it..."

A sob slipped from me as the nurse announced this. I placed my head in my hands and wept openly, my entire body shaking.

"No," I wept. "No... Why, Kisara? God, no! Anyone but her!"

The nurse laid a comforting hand on my shoulder as the flatline continued in the silence of the room.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep... beep... beep... beep...

"Doctor!" the nurse said, rushing from my side back to Kisara. Slowly, that sound registered in my mind.

The heart monitor... it was reading a beat!

My eyes snapped up to her as I crossed the room in two large steps, grasping her hand tightly in my own.

"C'mon, Kisara," I begged. "Please, come back! You can do it!"

The heart monitor began to read the beats even closer and closer together. I saw her chest rise and fall as took in air.

Painful hope tore through me. She could do this. She could come back!

"C'mon Kisara!" I begged. "You're strong enough for this!"

More signs of life began to register on the screen as the minutes ticked by. Then, with a soft sigh on my ears...

... she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Everything hit me with sharp relief, including the blindingly bright lights. Slowly, my eyes adjusted and I registered that one of the blobs above me was holding my hand, another blob above me holding the other.<p>

_Welcome back, my angel._

"Reilyal..." I said weakly. Slowly, the forms became clearer and clearer. Stephen was standing on one side, Reilyal on the other. The doctor and nurse were also nearby, looking at me with bright, warm smiles.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Kisara," the doctor said. "I'll leave the two of you alone for a moment. When I come back, I'll need to run a few tests to make sure you and the baby are fine."

I nodded slowly, then looked at Stephen.

"Stephen... I heard you... calling for me," I told him softly. Then I smiled. "You, of all people, should know I'm too stubborn to die, not like this."

That got the crying man to give a soft laugh.

"You had me worried there for a minute," he joked, then got serious. "Don't ever do this to me again. I'm not sure my nerves can handle it."

I chuckled softly, then looked back at Reilyal. I removed my hand from his so I could reach up and touch his face.

"You saved me... you gave me the strength to fight to live..."

He gladly leaned into my touch, his eyes filled with all the love he possessed.

"Let's let the doctors back in so they can clear you," Reilyal said. "I want to get you safely home. Then I can pick up where I left off in my mission."

I smiled softly at him and nodded, then looked at Stephen. I was surprised to see him smiling, not upset. He must have read my confusion.

"Kisara, I want you to be happy, to have all that you deserve," he told me. "I can see now that you all ready have that. If Toby makes you happy, then I'll let him have you. I love you, but I know that you will never love me the way I want you to. So, as a favor to me, please, use the rest of your life to be happy, even if it's not with me."

I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Weakly, I held up my arms and he gladly embraced me.

"Thank you," I told him softly. He smiled.

"You're welcome," he answered. "Just don't forget to call, write, and sometimes visit. Toby is even welcome whenever you choose to do just that, all right?"

I smiled warmly.

"Of course," I told him. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know how I'm doing. All feedback is appreciated. Know that I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC'S.

**Author's Note: It should be noted that this story has another raunchy part. You have been forewarned. Also, thank you to all of my reviewers. I like knowing how well I'm doing and what you think of my tale. Please continue your support and constructive criticism. Enjoy this part!**

**Viper-Sindel**

Well, I got out of the hospital that same day... with some bad news.

I'd lost the baby, my baby... our baby.

The doctors believed it was too much stress on the fetes, so much that it killed it from the inside.

I felt that I was entirely to blame... though Reilyal didn't blame me an ounce. He had just held me as I wept for the loss of my child, comforted me when I didn't deserve it.

Then came the hardest part. Stephen and I had to tell his family the truth of what had happened, of what had really been going on. All they'd known was that I was in trouble, demonic trouble. They hadn't realized how deep.

However, Stephen's mother kept shifting uncomfortably throughout my explanation, even going a bit pale when she saw the symbol Reilyal had helped me write, to explain just who he was. I had been confused, but had let it go.

The family welcomed Reilyal with open arms, simply because he had saved me from death and returned Stephen safely to them. The wards around their property were removed entirely, allowing him free access whenever he chose it. I'd been unspokenly grateful for their reaction. They truly were evolved souls if they understood the full capacity of our love... and could accept it.

However, now, I was walking down the hall towards the dining hall. Supper would be served in about an hour, but I wanted to help with the set-up. I hated feeling useless. Granted, the kids were great and the family too, but I missed being able to do things on my own. They had servants for all that.

It gets annoying, really.

However, when I got closer to the room, I began to hear hushed voices. As I drew nearer, I realized it was my love and Stephen's mother, Karin. When I hesitantly stepped into the room, both sets of eyes went to me, though they quickly finished their conversation in tones so hushed I couldn't hear them. Finally, Karin nodded and left, looking relieved. I frowned, letting her walk by, confused.

"What was that about?" I asked Reilyal. He smiled softly, hugging me to him.

"Just a small question," he assured me. "Stephen is the only son that got away."

Now I was horribly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed and kissed my knuckles.

"Those women that serve me, there was one that was different," he explained. "When she found that she was pregnant with a son, she became afraid, afraid to lose him. She'd seen the other women forget about their sons, had seen them go about their lives as if they'd never carried a child at all. She didn't want to be one of them... so she left the Order. I followed her, trying to ensure that I would get what was due to be mine, but she put up wards to keep me away. She even went as far as to have her son warded, a ward that lived in his very skin. I couldn't touch the boy, let alone harm him. She had also protected the wealth and well-being of her own family through a re-incarnated angel."

"Mina..." I breathed, realizing the gravity of this situation. Reilyal nodded slowly.

"Thus, her son was saved from my grasp," he went on. "I couldn't touch her nor her family for her betrayal. She had stolen the gifts I'd bestowed with no intent to pay for them. That woman... was Karin, Stephen's mother."

That hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Now that I am allowed within her home by order of her son and rightful owner of this house, she worried that I would try to take him, to take what is rightfully mine," he went on. "However, I have no interest in that at the current time. She just needed reassured that I would not use Stephen nor make her forget that she ever had him. I assured her that I would not until I had great need of him, and even that use would be extremely limited. Stephen would be the first and only son to escape my grasp, the only one I willingly let go."

"Why?" I asked. "What changed your mind?"

He smiled, looking down at me.

"You," he answered. Touched, I smiled at him, my hand going to my heart.

"You are far too kind to me, my love," I told him softly. "I don't deserve this..."

"I think you do," he answered me. "Now, enough with the heavy. Supper will be started soon. Sit. Eat. Relax with your loved ones. No one knows how much time they have with them and I don't want you to ever feel as though you should have spent more time with them."

I nodded, kissing him softly.

"I will be a good bride for you, Reilyal," I promised. He smiled and kissed me again.

"You all ready are, Kisara," he assured me.

* * *

><p>It was late that night before Reilyal and I could safely get away from the family without seeming rude... but I wanted to be alone with him. I had just faced the looming possibility of life without him, of dying without truly being his, and it had frightened me like none other. The thought of ever being without him... was too painful to contemplate.<p>

When finally I could go to my room, I laid on the bed in Reilyal's arms. He hadn't even tried to touch me since the hospital. Granted, he kissed me and held me, but he wouldn't love me, not like he used to.

And I didn't know why.

I frowned as Reilyal got up that night to leave me as he always did. I didn't want him to leave me alone this night.

"Reilyal," I said, knowing only one thing would bring him back to me. He looked at me, waiting for me to say what I wanted. Slowly, I calmed, though I saw how his body seemed... tense, hard.

"Reilyal... please," I said softly, my eyes catching and holding his. "Make love to me."

He scooped me up triumphantly, his grin widening as I laughed at my own victory and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then his lips were on mine, his hands urging me closer.

He groaned when I let my tongue meander into his mouth. Without breaking their embrace, he swung me up into his arms so that he clasped my knees against his chest and strode purposefully back to our bed. Reilyal made the door shut behind us and I closed my eyes when his lips traced a burning path down my throat. I ached with the need to feel him within me. I savoured Reilyal's weight atop me. He unfastened the front of my shirt and I was surprised to find his fingers shaking.

This magnificent man desired me but still he granted me a choice, the option to leave if I so chose. An unbearable sweetness flooded me and I could think of nothing but laying his fears to rest.

Slowly, I reversed our rolls, placing him beneath me.

I leaned forward and carefully licked one of his nipples. He caught his breath but I had no intent to grant him any quarter. I laved the nipple and ran my teeth across it until it tightened defiantly, then turned my attention to its mate.

When they both met with my satisfaction, Reilyal's breathing was ragged and his eyes glittered. But still he kept his hands at his sides, and I savored the unfamiliar sense of power flooding through me.

For whatever reason, he was granting me control of our loving and I aimed to see that he did not regret it. This night he would know fully how much I desired him.

This night I would seduce him anew, knowing fully what I did.

I climbed to my feet beneath his gaze and slowly began to peel off my garments. He appeared transfixed, the admiration I saw in his eyes made me audacious and I cast my garments aside with abandon, leaning temptingly close to him as I bared her shoulders. He swallowed carefully when my shirt and bra were discarded, his gaze fixed on my bare breasts. Impulsively, I teased them to peaks that matched his own beneath his sharp regard. He clenched his hands and deliberately unclenched them but did not make a move toward me. A low growl came from him at my actions, but I just grinned and shed the rest of my garments, feeling more desirable than I ever imagined I could.

I softly pressed my lips to his temple, revelling in his response. I could not stop once I'd touched him, the taste of his skin as intoxicating as the most potent alcohol. I traced little kisses all around his ear and along the line of his jaw. His scent and the heat rising from his skin drove me insane and I dared to rest my fingertips on his shoulders. From there they seemed to move of their own accord to trace mirrored paths across his shoulders and chest.

"Reilyal," I whispered shakily behind his ear. He shuddered from head to toe at the flurry of my breath there and suddenly his restraint finally broke.

"Kisara," he growled as he twisted, but I felt nothing but his hands upon me.

He rolled me onto my back and I could not cease touching the smooth warmth of his skin. I arched against his weight and tangled my fingers in his fur. I loved his strength, his heat, and unexpected gentleness of his touch. His mouth closed around my breast tormentingly and I cried out at the sweetness of his suckling. I writhed against him and he ducked to assault the other breast, his hands cupping my ribs as he teased my nipples to peaks that rivalled the state of his own. The tension rose within me again and I wanted nothing more than to touch and taste him everywhere.

His tongue was in my navel, his hands bracketing my pelvis, then I gasped aloud as he moved yet lower. His palms slid over my thighs in an endless caress as his tongue dove between my legs, and I found myself shamelessly arching to meet his touch.

Though I squirmed against him, he granted me no respite from his devilish tongue. My heart leaped in anticipation when I felt again that quickening beneath my skin. My nails bit into his shoulders and I strained against him in pursuit of that elusive pleasure.

I was certain that my cry would be heard all the way to to the north pole when it came, but powerless was I against the hot wave that coursed through my veins. I stretched high as I cried out, my hips bucking in ageless dance that I could not contain. I reached fully the crescendo he had brought me to many times before and fell shivering from the heights to land securely in his arms.

I saw his slow smile of satisfaction as he loomed possessively over me. I reached up to touch the side of his face, loving how different it was in texture from my own and marvelling that this man was mine. I ran my fingers lightly across his shoulders and nuzzled against his chest as he leaned over me.

His feather-light kisses dotted my eyelids, my brow, my earlobe, the underside of my jaw, and I practically purred with pleasure at the attention he was lavishing upon me. Indeed, I nearly felt fit enough to scale those heights again and I opened my eyes to find his gaze sparkling bright in the half-light.

Unable to deny him the pleasure he had granted me, I reached up to touch my lips to his. His hand enfolded the back of my neck, the other cupping my breast. When his thumb dragged leisurely across my taut nipple, I knew I had to have him fully this night. I squirmed beneath him and when he lifted his weight, I purposefully locked my legs around his waist.

Reilyal caught his breath. I smiled slowly and let my fingertip trail provocatively across his lips. He opened his mouth and I continued my caress across his teeth. He bit gently on my inquisitive finger and I lifted my hips commandingly against him. His eyes widened at my impulsive mood and I had but an instant to smile before he slipped within me.

He moved slowly, as though he feared to frighten me. When he rested fully within me, he paused and I moved slightly to accustom myself to him. He blanched as he closed his eyes and I could not believe the extent of his weakness for me.

I rolled my hips experimentally in a parody of a dance I had learned and watched him grit his teeth. I nearly laughed aloud at the possibility that I might be able to please him as he had pleasured me. I arched back and deliberately stretched my arms above my head, dancing as well as I could stretched on my back beneath him.

His eyes flew open, his eyes blazing with desire. I merely granted him a cocky smile and continued my "dance." He reared up onto his knees abruptly and carried me with him, both of his hands clasping around my waist to hold me upright before him. I dropped my toes to the ground and stretched high to dance, loving the strength of his grip and the flame smouldering in his eyes.

He tipped back his head and roared as he began to lift me up and down. The very movement made me almost forget to dance, for he rubbed himself against me so that that secret spot was reawakened. I met his gaze and saw the awareness of what magic he wrought gleaming there.

Knowing it was his intent, I could not deny him. I stretched high, struggling to dance even as the heat gathered within me. I writhed within his embrace as we danced together in a timeless tempo, our pace increasing to a frenzy. Then he arched high and stiffened, his gesture driving him against me so that I cried out in his wake and collapsed bonelessly against his chest.

Slowly, we came down from our high.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he answered. Then we both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
